A Dangerous Game
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Ceridwen wants nothing more than the WWE Championship. Problem is, she's female, and that's a guys belt. Triple H wants to prove to Vince he's deserving of being his son in law. Seth, Dean and Roman find themselves tangled in a web trying to protect their friend from what shes gotten mixed up in. And not getting hurt themselves at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And STILL your WWE Diva's Champion...FERAL!" The announcer yelled as the woman in the ring held up her belt. With a smug smile she put it around her waist, and went and stood on the turnbuckles, as her opponent lay on the floor. She got down again, and mimicking a scene from a Brothers of Destruction match, wrapped her arms around the ring ropes, and flipped out of the ring. Black and purple hair went everywhere as she went up and over, landing her DC trainer covered feet neatly on the floor of the arena. It was easy for a woman, especially one that was 5ft 10 tall. She walked up the ramp, slapping a few fans hands as she did so, ever the crowds favourite. With a smile, she cupped a hand to her mouth, howled like a wolf, and walked backstage.

Once the show was over, however, Feral went to the girls changing rooms. She ripped the belt from her waist and dropped it on the bench next to her bag. It stayed for all of seconds, before falling off and landing on the floor. She scowled at it, the diamond encrusted butterfly in all its pink...well Feral wouldn't say glory. Feral had a dislike for the belt few realised. And it wasn't because she simply didn't do butterflies and pink.

"Hey, Feral...Ceridwen...you're scowling so much the belt might wither up and turn to dust," said a voice, and Feral, or rather Ceridwen as she was really called, turned to see Paige come in the changing room.

"I kinda wish it would. Coming for a drink tonight?" she asked. Paige shook her head as Ceridwen pulled off her ring trainers.

"Not tonight. Press first thing."

"So?" Ceridwen began to work on her socks.

"Unlike you, Feral, I don't function too well on three hours sleep and ten vodka and lemonades." Ceridwen looked up and snorted in amusement at Paige's assessment of her.

"Suit yourself, Anti Diva." She said, and turned back to pulling off her left sock.

"And Feral...try not to get too drunk, ok?"

"Yes Mum."

"Ceri, I'm serious, last time you got so drunk you were hitting on Dean Ambrose. And you weren't going lightly either."

"If Dean can't handle a little Blackheart Loving, then it's his own fault." Ceridwen said standing. "Jeez, Paige will you quit staring at me like that?" she added, with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Ceri, last time, Dean couldn't fight you off. Roman had to pull you away." Paige added.

"Whatever Paige." Ceridwen said. "Just leave me be before I throw my sock at you." Ceridwen turned her back on the other Diva as she fished some wash stuff from her bag. Paige rolled her eyes again and left the changing room before Ceridwen could do as she said.

The shot went down like sweet, cherry flavoured honey. She wiped the same hand across the back of her mouth with a smile, and slammed the glass on the counter, just enough so it made a noise, not enough to break it.

"Another?" laughed the bartender. Ceridwen cracked a smile

"Another." She laughed. "I'mma put Thor himself to shame tonight" she said, before picking up the purple pint in front of her, and draining it down to a quarter full. " And another two turbo diesels."

"Coming up, Champ." The bartender took the shot glass, and went to fix another shot for her. Ceridwen liked this bar. It was quiet, unassuming. And a few signed bits of merch for their monthly raffles, all for a good cause ensured she was free for the whole evening. Bars like this were a haven among the roster, whispered about in hushed tones. No one wanted their quiet spot to be destroyed by the whole roster, or a bunch of fans. Barely had the first pint been poured than the door opened. Ceridwen glanced up at the mirror behind the bar and saw Dean, Seth and Roman come in. Dean spotted her, groaned and promptly went and hid over in a corner. Seth and Roman laughed and went to the bar, ordering themselves. Ceridwen paid for theirs as a sign that she knew they were there, and they went to sit down, Dean throwing concerned glances her way every few minutes. Ceridwen pondered going to join them, but decided against it. As fun as the boys were on a night out, there were things on her mind tonight. That fucking belt, for a start. It wasn't what she wanted by a long mile, and a lot of the Diva's knew it. Although they had no clue about what she really wanted. Ceridwen allowed herself a wry smile as she looked at the glass that was now in front of her. No, she was best left to her own musings tonight.

Not even five minutes after deciding this, the door opened again and in came Triple H. Ceridwen eyed the COO over her drink, watching as he came and sat next to her. He didn't look too happy, and Ceridwen figured it would do well for her to buy her boss a drink. After all, she couldn't exactly tell him to fuck off. She slid one of her Turbo Diesels across to him, and he accepted it with a nod, before peering in to the glass.

"What the hell is this?" he asked curiously.

"It's a turbo diesel. You know, snakebite. With a shot of vodka." Ceridwen gave her boss a wicked smile, and raised her glass. "Never had one before?"

"I've drunk a lot of stuff, Ceri. This...unless my memory's getting bad, is a first."

"Just neck it. Think too much, it won't sit." Ceridwen advised.

"Oh, what the hell." Hunter clinked glasses with Ceridwen.

Over in the corner, the three men watched as Ceridwen and Hunter downed the purple-black liquid, before both simultaneously slamming the glass down with one hand and wiping their mouths with the other.

"Well, this just turned in to a babysitting job," said Seth as Hunter ordered two more for both of them, and Ceridwen suggested the shot the group had seen her do earlier.

"We could just leave them here..." began Dean, but Roman cut him off.

"You know damn well we can't." He said. "And besides. Ceri knows you're here. You're her drunk fuck, not that she's managed to pin you down yet."

"Fuck you, Reigns." Dean grumbled, leaning back and sipping his drink. "She's never going to either."

"Not even in the ring?" asked Seth, smirking, before getting a middle finger for his trouble.

And so, the three in the corner watched as the COO and the Diva's champ proceeded to get blind drunk. They got past tipsy, and giggly very quickly, and proceeded to the talking shit mixed with real concerns stage.

"It's just not right, Feral, it's fucking wrong on so many levels." Hunter said as the bartender gave them a fresh drink each. Both were sufficiently plastered by now, not that either were showing it that well. But the three guys in the corner knew the signs all too well when it came to Ceridwen and Hunter.

"What's not fair?" Ceridwen asked, before they knocked back yet another shot.

"I try so fucking hard for him. And I'm not even allowed to wrestle anymore." Hunter took a swig of his drink. "All I want is for him to at least like me, even a little. I do everything for Steph, but he just...just won't acknowledge me."

"After the shit you and DX did to him...do you think he'd even consider it?" Ceridwen asked, before drinking.

"No...heh...I guess not." Hunter replied. "But if not for me, for Steph. It's all I want."

"You're the COO of the fucking WWE, Hunter. There can't be much that you can't sort out, one way or the other."

"Nah...being COO counts for jack shit if you have to dread going round the in-laws for Sunday lunch," he said, shuddering.

"We can't always get what we want, Hunter," Ceridwen said, looking in to her glass.

"You're the Diva's champion. What on earth is there that you can't get that you want right now?" he asked, looking over at her and finding himself surprised by her tone of voice. Ceridwen was blunt, it was true, but there was something almost wistful about the way she'd spoken.

"Speaking frankly?" she asked, and Hunter nodded, and wobbled on the bar stool. "Alright. I want the chance to win the Royal Rumble. I want the chance to headline Wrestlemania. I want to take The Undertaker's streak! And I want to win the WWE Championship!" she said with a flourish, gesturing with the hand her drink was in. It went all over Seth Rollins, who, with Dean and Roman, had decided the pair were sufficiently drunk, and needed to get them back to the hotel. That and the bar was closing. Both looked over at a now soaked Seth Rollins, alcohol running down his face and body in rivulets, before proceeding to burst in to hysterical laughter. The Shield looked at each other, and proceeded to help the hammered pair out of the bar.

With Ceridwen hitting on Dean the entire way, the guys helped the pair in to the lift, Seth and Roman trying not to wet themselves laughing as Ceridwen played with the curls in Deans hair, and not so quietly told him exactly what she wanted to do to him. As they reached the COO's suite, Roman and Seth helped Triple H to his bed, while Dean dealt with Ceridwen's advances. Just as Roman was about to close the door, Dean took a chance, and shoved Ceridwen inside, slamming the door shut.

"What?!" he asked as Seth and Roman looked at him in disbelief. "She was playing with my curls!"

"Oh and like you minded," said Roman as the three began to head off to their own rooms.

"Yes actually. Yes I did." He fired back.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologize, I have no idea how I managed to do it but I gave you guys the wrong chapter 2! I'm SO sorry! Enjoy the correct chapter, and thank you for continuing to read my works! Any ideas and suggestions are more than welcome! Zelkina xx

* * *

It was a month since the drinking session with Triple H, and Ceridwen hadn't really reflected on it, apart from hanging with the boss was a good drinking session. This Sunday was Hell in a Cell, and Ceridwen would be battling AJ Lee for her belt. On RAW tonight however, it was a match against Paige that required her attention. She was warming up backstage, paying no mind to anyone, when Hunter approached her.

"Hey Feral."

"Boss." She said with a nod ass she worked on stretching her legs.

"Never did say thanks for the night out the other week. Even if the most amusing part of the night was watching you hit on Ambrose." He said, sitting on an equipment box next to her.

"He'd be a good drunk fuck, what can I say?" Ceridwen laughed.

"Not a sober fuck then?" Hunter asked.

"Nah...That's more Reigns. Being drunk would waste the experience," Ceridwen said with a bit of thought.

"What about Rollins? Which would he be?"

"Probably more of a one night...I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, this stops here," Ceridwen said with a laugh. "Seriously though Boss, what's up?"

"It's not something I can go in to here. Too many ears about. How about you meet me in my office after the show?"

"Alright...and Boss...don't mention to Roman how much of a good fuck I think he'd be."

"I don't even know how I'd begin to broach that subject. Good luck tonight Feral." He laughed walking off. Ceridwen continued to warm up, as a voice called out and Roman came round the corner, warming up also.

"So...I'd be a good fuck would I?" he asked stretching. Ceridwen laughed. Of course, it figured Roman would have heard. Once again, her blunt tongue had gotten her in an awkward situation.

"You might be. You're a good kisser, so I'm basing it on that."

"Ah yes, the kiss when you stopped Brock and co from ripping us a new one. If you wanted to base it on that you're more than welcome, but you could find out for sure," He winked at her.

"Well Roman...that's a nice offer," she purred, stopping her warm up and looking him dead in the eye. "But it's not _best for business_" With that, she turned on her heel and walked off.

Ceridwen knocked on Hunters door, and a voice called out for her to go in. Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her, only to be greeted by Hunter and Stephanie themselves.

"Take a seat, Feral." Ceridwen sat down in the chair Stephanie gestured to.

"What's up, Boss?" she asked, brushing her black hair behind her.

"Feral, I've been thinking, about what you said to me that night out. About how Diva's don't get entered in to the rumble, they don't headline Wrestlemania. They only have one belt. So here's the deal. I'm going to make your dream come true. I'm giving you the chance to enter the Royal Rumble." Hunter said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Boss, but the distinct lack of a penis puts me at a total disadvantage." Ceridwen replied. Stephanie laughed.

"I've always liked your brutal honesty, Ceri, always. We're prepared to allow it this time. Totally unscripted rumble, no choreographed crowd pleasing winner. Which let's face it, would completely work in your favour. But, we need your help in return." She said.

"I'm listening," Ceridwen said, as Steph smiled.

"It's simple. You make it look good. You use your Feral charm, and you make it look amazing, so Hunter gets a break from Dad." She replied. "Hunter gets his approval, you get your shot at the belt."

"I trust if I do this, it'll mean I have your support whatever happens?" she asked. "Like, if I win the Rumble, I'll have your backing to go for the belt, no matter the holder?

"You will. Do we have a deal?" asked Hunter.

"You can bet your ass we have a deal. " Ceridwen grinned, before standing and shaking hands with Hunter.

"Great. I'll leave you to talk." Steph said. "Remember Hunter, explain _everything_ to Feral. She needs to be totally in the loop."

As Roman was preparing to leave, he realised he'd forgotten something, and doubled back to get it. Now on his way out of the building, he was reaching the room Triple H was using for his office that evening. As he approached, Ceridwen stood at the door to Hunters office, a huge smile on her face as Roman watched on. She was genuinely excited about something. As he got closer, Ceridwen made an unexpected move, at least, unexpected for her, and enveloped Hunter in a hug.

"I'd kiss you right now, but maybe we'll save that for another time" she laughed, before walking off, as Hunter went back inside, smiling also.

"Hey, Feral...wait up," Roman called, running to catch her up. "So, you and H are pretty close, I see."

"Oh yeah, the boss and I are on very good terms after that night out." Ceridwen replied.

"so how about you and I get to be on good terms?" he replied.

"Oh Roman," Ceridwen kissed him on the cheek. "I told you, I only _do _what's best for business. And right now, that's not you." She said, smiling before walking off to her trailer. Roman watched her walk off.

"Yeah, I kinda saw you didn't want to do me tonight, but what about someone else?" he said under his breath, scowling a little as she walked off.

The following day, Dean watched with amusement as he got ready, Ceridwen lounging on his hotel bed upside down, talking to her friend at home. They were due to head to a photo shoot that morning together, the piece being about male and female wrestlers that had opposites. The powers that be had decided Ceridwen was a perfect opposite to Dean. She's come in already talking, dressed in ripped jeans, a Kiss t-shirt sliced across the top so it sagged down her shoulders, and a leather jacket. Dean found himself not so subtly appreciating her appearance as she talked, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger.

"I know! And then he was like...yeah exactly...I mean, can you believe it?" she asked, reaching out for a low five as Dean passed. Dean slapped hands with her before heading to the dresser, picking up a comb and returning to the mirror in the bathroom. He watched her as he styled, or at least tried to style his hair. The Feral he knew, the Ceridwen he knew, was confident in who she was and what she wanted. It occurred to him that he'd often noticed, but never really thought, that she had a really nice body, and smile to boot. He pondered if there was more to her than what she showed, that if there was a way to get closer to her. He then mentally scolded himself. Roman was much more her type. Dean needed to get a grip on himself, time wondering was time wasted, he decided as she ended the call, sat up on the bed and span around in a manner that had her on one knee when she rolled off the bed. She stood up, slid her phone in to her pocket, and went in to the bathroom where Dean stood.

"Graceful, Feral," He remarked, getting a one finger salute for his troubles, as she looked at her hair. She scowled and reached for a can of hairspray.

"Think Roman will mind if I borrow some hairspray?" she asked, holding up the canister.

"I...didn't even know he used it..." he said furrowing his brow at the can, "Nah, its Seth's. You've seen Rome's hair, you think he goes near it with that stuff?" he asked, as Ceridwen let loose a quick spray over her hair. She then reached around Dean's right side for the comb he'd just discarded, almost hugging him as she groped for it while fiddling with a stray strand of hair in the mirror as she did so. Dean laughed and held the comb up, Ceridwen grinning and taking it from him before back combing some of her hair to give her a wilder appearance.

"So. What's gotten you in such a good mood?" he asked, fussing over a stray curl of his own hair.

"Oh Dean, if only I could tell you." She said with a smile.

"You can tell me anything Wild one." He said. Ceridwen averted her eyes from the mirror.

"Usually, yeah. This time...no. I can't tell anyone just yet. It...um...it's not for public knowledge, how's that?" she said, before continuing with her hair.

"Ah, ok. When you've decided, let me know, yeah? I'd be disappointed if you found another stallion to ride?" He joked.

"Dean, really? You know the only pony for me is you," she said, finishing her hair, and leaning on Dean's shoulders. "Think we look enough alike?"

"Let's see...leather jackets, jeans, messed up hair...yeah I think we'll do." He said, as Ceridwen pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Picture! Say Unstable!" She said.

"Unstable!" They both said and Ceridwen took the picture of her leaning on Dean, an elbow over both shoulders.

"I like. You look almost feminine, Feral." Dean said as he looked at the picture. Ceridwen laughed.

"Fuck you, Pony," she returned, before heading to the door. "Are we good to go?"

"Fuck me? Not sure we got time for that, Feral," Dean said, before grabbing his jacket with a wicked smile of his own. _I'd actually like that...very, very much_ he realised as she laughed and went out the door.

He walked alongside Ceridwen in companionable silence, reaching the lift. Ceridwen punched the button to call the lift, literally slamming her fist against it.

"I take back the remark about you almost being feminine," Dean remarked.

"Thanks...I won't call you a dick half as much today." She replied with a smile.

"Now that I'd like to see. I remember when we first set eyes on you...I thought you were such a _nice_ girl," Dean said as the lift reached them. They went in, a scowl dominating Ceridwen's face.

"Nice girls don't always get what they want," She said.

"No, I saw, not even beating Seth at a game of Guitar Hero apparently." Dean said, preparing for the dig in the ribs he knew was coming. He wasn't disappointed by the sharp elbow in his right side.

"He cheated first!" she exclaimed, as the pair reminisced about the day they first met each other, and Feral came to the attention of The Shield.

* * *

It was her first night on RAW. Ceridwen stood backstage waiting. She was scared as all hell, this was Feral's main roster debut. She'd warmed up as much as she could, but her heart was hammering, her palms were sweaty, and for what seemed like the thousandth time she wiped them on her jeans. _Focus Ceri, focus! Feral takes no shit, she isn't scared of anyone!_ She told herself as The Shield came back through the curtain.

Dean looked over at the girl sat on the equipment box. She was new to the roster, he knew that much. And he guessed she was debuting next.

"Kid looks terrified," he remarked to Seth under his breath.

"She's no kid, from what I hear, she's only two months older than you," Seth whispered back, before heading over to say hi. "Hey there...oh my god, Feral? That you?" he exclaimed as she looked up.

"Seth!" she exclaimed, and the pair hugged.

"Fuck me, Feral, last time I saw you...you weren't even close to TV ready...now look at you!"

"And you! The Architect of The Shield...and you fucking hate that nickname don't you?" she laughed at the grimace on Seth's face.

"Debuting next?" Ceridwen nodded, wiping her hands again on her jeans. "You're terrified, aren't you?" Another nod. "Hmm...Feral means wild...and you don't quite look wild enough. Let me see..." he looked her up and down. He then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt, and ripped it in a few places, before turning her round, and doing the same at the back. He then ruffled her hair a bit, Ceridwen batting his hands away.

"Gerrof, Seth, you know I hate that!" she exclaimed.

"And now you look like the Feral I remember. Except you aren't covered in mud from scrapping out back of FCW."

"I'll try working that in some time," she smiled, as a stagehand gave her the signal she was up next. "Wish me luck!"

"Rip 'em to pieces, Feral." Seth smiled, as she headed off, and he walked up to where Dean and Roman were waiting for him.

"Who was that?" asked Roman, eyebrows raised. "No woman I know would let you get away with touching their t-shirt, never mind ripping it."

"That, my friend, was Feral. Remember that time I came in to FCW covered in mud, with scratches all over me?" the two men nodded.

"You looked like you'd been fighting. We never did believe you hadn't." Dean replied as the group began to walk towards a backstage area that people could watch the current match in.

"I hadn't been fighting, but Feral had." He smirked. "With her opponent tonight. Summer Rae. I had to separate them, and try convince Ceri...Feral...that letting it go was a good idea. Summer wasn't all that keen on me stopping her from ripping Ceri's throat out either."

"Ever the sane one, Mr Rollins. Most people would just let them fight." Roman said.

"I would have...except I've seen Feral fight before, and Summer would have come off a hell of a lot worse." He replied.

The next morning, Dean had woken late. He yawned, stretched and forced himself to have a quick shower, before heading to the arena. He'd missed breakfast, but Seth would have ensured there were snacks on the trailer before they headed to the next venue overnight. As he got closer to the trailer, he could hear voices.

"Seth, _stop it!_ That's not fair!"

"Hey, not my fault you suck at this song!"

"I do NOT suck, Rollins! You do!"

"no thanks I'm not in to guys."

"shut your face, you English Kniggit!"

"Oh, breaking out the Monty Python are we? Well, Your mother was a hamster..." Dean paused, wondering what the hell was going on. Big Show passed him, laughing at the look on his face.

"Get used to it, that's been happening for the past hour. Seth's got a new Guitar Hero buddy. And by the sound of that, he's cheating." He said, before laughing and walking off. Dean took a breath, swallowed hard and went up to the trailer door. He knocked and waited.

"Doors open! Feral, gerroff, I can't SEE!" Dean opened the door to see Feral with her hands over Seth's eyes, clinging on to him piggy back style as Seth tried to play.

"Now who sucks?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm at a disadvantage! Dean, make yourself useful and get this monkey off my back!" he said. Dean rolled his eyes, and went over to them, putting his arms about the girl's waist and physically pulling her off Seth. It took a bit of effort, and when he finally tugged her free, they stumbled and fell backwards, landing on the sofa of the tour bus. Ceri forced herself up to a sitting position, and turned to look at Dean.

"You really don't make a good cushion. Or a pillow." She said, half accusingly.

"You'd be the first to complain," He said with a smirk as she offered him a hand to sit up.

"I'll have to try it out properly one time," she returned, her smirk matching his as he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Dean Ambrose, Meet Ceridwen Blackheart. Ceridwen, meet Dean." Seth said, as the pair shook hands, eyes not leaving each other's faces.

"It's a pleasure," Dean said.

"Pleasure's all mine." She returned, and as they let go, and Ceridwen turned to grab the guitar from Seth, Dean leant back in the seat, watching her as Seth joined him

"You look like you just got knocked for six," Seth said.

"I think I just have..." he said, his eyes not leaving where Ceridwen stood playing "Through the fire and the flames" on expert. His stomach rumbled and brought him back to Earth. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Pop tarts in the bottom cupboard, Ambrose." He said, shaking his head. "Oh, and she's single," he added in a voice only Dean heard.

"You were an asshole even then, pulling me off Seth like that," Ceridwen said as Dean gave her a look of disbelief. They were now in the hotel lobby.

"If I was that much of an asshole, you wouldn't keep coming on to me while drunk." He said with a smug look.

"Maybe, when I'm drunk, I actually think you're man enough to handle me," Ceridwen returned quickly. Dean put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, Feral, put your claws away!" he said with mock hurt as Seth and Roman came over.

"So...Dean and Dean...you ready to go?" asked Roman, smiling at Ceridwen, who promptly put an arm around Seth.

"Lead the way, Sethy Boy!" she said, and Seth walked off, Dean and Roman trailing in their wake.

"Geez, Roman, if that cold shoulder gets any colder, I'd say you were in the arctic," Dean remarked. Roman shook his head.

"I'm trying, ok? She's like cracking a walnut, I'm just not finding the right spot." He said. "Hell, even you have more of a chance than I do."

"You're a funny man, Reigns. Who wouldn't be falling over themselves to date The Shield's pretty boy?" Dean asked with a smirk. Roman gave him a glance that clearly said he was not amused. "Besides, she's in way too good a mood to even entertain you today."

"Yeah I know. She came out of Triple H's office last night looking pretty damn happy. And she hugged him."

"Hey, whoa slow down there...Feral doesn't give hugs," Dean said looking at Roman as if his friend had gone mad.

"Swear on it. She hugged Triple H. But I just don't know why." He replied.

* * *

As Ceridwen got ready to head to the ring, one of the stage hands came running up to her. He handed her a note, and vanished as quickly as he appeared. She frowned, and looked at it, not recognizing the writing. Opening it, she saw a message, clearly for her eyes only.

"_It starts tonight. Your match is now a table match, with Heath Slater. Swanton him through a table to win."_ Ceridwen read.

"Sir, yes sir," she grinned evilly, before screwing up the note as Heath came running over.

"Wow, someone sure doesn't like you, do they sweetheart?" he asked as they walked to the gorilla.

"No, I guess not...I don't know what I could possibly have done to upset someone!" Ceridwen said, lying through her teeth and playing the damsel in distress card that Heath's ego would eat up. She wasn't disappointed when he smiled at her.

"Well Sweetie, I'll give you a fighting chance, I'll forget to duck a few times, make it look good for you, how's that?"

"Oh I don't want you to go easy on me, Heath, I mean, you were a three time tag team champion...and a member of Nexus and The Core...it could be embarrassing if you went too easy and I somehow picked up the win," Ceridwen said, flattering the man. "why don't you just...let me see what I could do against a superstar?" Heath ran a hand through his hair, and put on his sunglasses.

"Alright, Feral. And if I win, how about you and I go catch a movie together?"

"Mr Slater, are you hitting on me?" Ceridwen said, pretending to giggle, girlishly.

"Ah, I wouldn't say hitting exactly, more...being friendly." He smiled as they reached the gorilla. "Ladies first," He gestured for her to go first, and Ceridwen thanked him and stepped forwards. The man was more a fool than she thought, Ceridwen said to herself, before being given the signal to go out.


	3. Chapter 3

The fans might as well have not been there, Ceridwen decided, because she couldn't hear them over the beating of her heart. It was going to be a difficult match. Not that she hadn't done these kind of matches way back in the independent circuits, but it had been a long time. _Focus, Ceridwen, else that rumble slot will remain a very distant dream_ she told herself as Heath Slater came out.

"Well this can't be right," said Jerry "The King" Lawler at the commentary desk. "What did the Diva's champion do to incur this?"

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way, King, maybe it's a case of Heath having screwed up so much he's gotta face Feral?" asked JBL.

"Either way, I wouldn't want to be any one of those two in a tables match." Added Michael Cole.

"Don't be stupid Cole, they won't put a Diva in a tables match!" said JBL, as the announcer said that it was indeed a tables match, and that the only way to win was for their opponent to be put through a table.

"Well, apparently, they are! There's the bell and here we go! Heath Slater doing a little showboating...wait is he trying to flirt with Feral?" said Jerry in disbelief, as Heath went up to her and invited her to feel the muscles on his left arm.

"Well..if he is...I don't think it's going to work!" said JBL as Ceridwen ran a hand along his arm with a flirtatious smile, before grabbing it and forcing it behind his back.

"And nope, no such luck for Heath as she forces his arm around behind his back. Perhaps this will teach Heath he shouldn't underestimate a pretty face in future?" Jerry exclaimed as Heath yelled aloud in surprise. The flirtatious smile was long gone now, she grinned with a nasty air as she un-twisted his arm and sent him flying towards the corner turnbuckles.

"Oh and that's a nasty collision with the post as Feral throws him in to the turnbuckle, straight in to the shoulder." Michael Cole said as Heath yelled aloud. The crowds were behind Feral 100%, or to her it certainly felt like it, as one they chanted her name around the arena. She howled like a wolf, and charged at Heath as he hung there, using her momentum to throw herself at him and ram him in to the turnbuckle again. She stepped back, watching as he hauled himself up.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You didn't have to make it easy for me, as you can see, I can handle myself," she said with a bit of a pout as Heath glared at her. Ceridwen waited for him to stand and beckoned for him to come at her.

Backstage, The Shield were sat in catering, chatting, blissfully unaware who she was facing. It wasn't till CM Punk came running over that they found out.

"You three! Where the fuck have you been?" he asked, almost accusingly. Seth opened his mouth to answer, but Punk waived away the response. "Never mind. You need to come to the viewing screen. NOW."

"Why? Feral's fighting. She imitating Reigns again?" asked Dean as the three stood up from the table.

"It's who she's facing that you, as her friends, need to be worried about. And what kinda match she's in." Punk added, walking off. The three men looked at each other, concerned, and followed Punk quickly to the viewing screen.

They got there just in time to see Ceridwen flat on the ring floor, Heath Slater setting up a table in the ring. As they watched, Heath dragged her on to the table, climbed the turnbuckle and attempted to elbow drop her through the table. Ceridwen rolled out of the way at the last second, landing on the ring floor as Heath went through the table.

"What the fucking hell is she playing at?" growled Dean.

"Well, now I know why she was so happy last night. Fucking stupid bitch." Roman said, before explaining what he'd seen. Seth stood by all the while, watching the screen with a small smile on his face. "You can't tell me you aren't pissed at her too?" Roman said. Seth shook his head and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind his ear.

"No. I'm not." He answered simply, continuing to look at the screen.

"Why the actual fuck not?" Dean demanded.

"Because this is the kinda thing she's always done. Been reckless. Taken chances. And if you both took a moment to watch, you'd see she's actually handling this pretty well." He answered, gesturing to the screen where Ceridwen had set up a fresh table, and was beating Heath across the ring towards it, before delivering a superkick worthy of Shawn Michaels. Heath fell backwards, and she manoeuvred him on to the table, then clambering up the turnbuckle. "Guys...don't look."

"Don't look? What do you mean don't...Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Fucking hell!"

"I said don't look," Seth said reproachfully as the two men went visibly pale watching her leap and fall, to Swanton Bomb Heath through the table, picking up the win. They watched as Ceridwen crawled from the table remains, and stood, panting, clutching her side but smileing. Dean ran a hand across the stubble on his chin as she was handed the Diva belt.

"I'm gonna throttle her," Dean said, with Roman murmuring he agreed.

"You will do no such thing," Seth said as the three began to walk off towards backstage to wait for Ceridwen.

"What?"

"You will smile, and tell her well done, that she did amazing out there. Feral did brilliantly out there tonight, and I refuse to have my brothers upset my friend just because she pulled a gutsy move, and asked for a match of this kind. Remember, Roman, if what you say is true, Triple H approved this match. He wouldn't do it if he didn't think she was able to handle it."

"But Seth...she could have gotten really hurt," Roman protested. Seth stopped dead and turned to his Shield brothers.

"Yes, she could have, but she didn't. So you will do as I say, or god help me, I will throttle you myself for upsetting her. Are we clear?" Seth gave his brothers a glare that said simply he meant business and woe betide anyone who disobeyed.

"Fine! God, Seth, you're a dick when you want to be," Dean said grumpily.

"Yeah, Feral's thought that before now too." He said.

"What could you and Feral possibly have fallen out about?" asked Roman.

"Best kept for another time, Roman." Seth said as they reached backstage to see Ceridwen coming through the curtains.

She ripped the belt from her shoulder, grabbed a bottle of water, and stood watching as the three guys as they approached her. _Is it me, or are Dean and Roman upset about something?_ She wondered as she looked at them, before tipping up the bottle, drinking some water, swilling it round her mouth and spitting it in the nearby bucket, watching as blood mixed with the water.

"Well, how did I do?" she asked, but she knew it didn't sound like she cared about the answer either way.

"You were awesome." Seth said, walking over and gingerly putting a hand on her shoulder. She winced and he pulled it away sharpish. "I couldn't be more pleased for you, that went awesomely. Didn't it, guys?" Seth turned to face both men and gave them a warning look Ceridwen didn't see.

"You were awesome, you really were," Roman said through gritted teeth.

"Amazing performance...tricking Heath when he was about to elbow you through the table was brilliant." Dean said also, although he knew he didn't sound sincere.

"See? Come on, let's get you to medical. You should get checked over."

"But Seth, I feel fine!" Ceridwen protested as he began to walk her off.

"You might feel it, but I'd be happier if you got checked out." Seth said, putting an arm about her shoulders, and walking her away from the guys.

"Oh alright...I spose I should." She grumbled as they went through some double doors. There was a pause as Roman and Dean watched them go, both still furious with Ceridwen and even more furious with Seth for saying it was ok. Neither man thought her actions were appropriate that night.

"You going to punch him later or shall I?" asked Dean.

"I'll stick his bag in the bath and turn on the taps back at the hotel." Roman growled.

Ceridwen knocked back the shot, and reached for the Turbo Diesel she had waiting for her. Another quiet bar, this time courtesy of The Uso's. It was nice, she decided as she looked around, taking in the decor. Old timber beams and white walls, country furnishings in the heart of the city. Kinda gave her the feel of an old English pub. Ceridwen reckoned she could get away with a couple in relative peace before heading back to the hotel. She smiled as she remembered the look on Heath's face when he realised he'd been played for a fool. He'd been fuming, it was almost comical. A part of her said it wasn't very nice, what she'd done, and Ceridwen snorted in disgust at it. Since when had she ever cared? Since when had she ever let anything get in the way of her dreams? She had a chance now, a real, real chance to get in to the Rumble. And she had a deal to uphold. As she sat and thought about it all, she saw the door open, and allowed herself a small smile as Seth came in to the bar. He went and got a drink, before looking round, spotting her and walking over.

"Now we're alone, you gonna give me the bollocking Dean and Roman wanted you to?" she asked as Seth eased himself in to the seat next to her. "I could tell they were pissed with me Seth, not even you can pretend they weren't." Seth smiled.

"Ordinarily, yes. I'd verbally rip you a new one, and you know it. But I think there was more to tonight than just proving yourself. Even if what we saw of it was pretty good." He raised the glass bottle to his lips. Ceridwen laughed.

"if only that were true, Seth." She answered, before taking another drink from her glass.

"So you'll lie to the man who's practically your brother?" He asked.

"I didn't ask you to take me under your wings Seth," Ceridwen replied.

"But I still did it. And I believe that entitles me to a certain degree of honesty from you." He countered. Ceridwen gave a small snort of laughter. "I had your back quite a few times at FCW, Ceri. You owe me that much, an honest answer."

"Since when did you even care about honesty?"

"Since I want to know what you're planning. You played with fire tonight, and you know it, Ceri. I got your back, you know that, I always have. But if you can't tell me, have you told anyone at all? Dean?" he asked. Ceridwen shook her head, before drinking again. "So it's something that big huh? That big that you can't even tell the guy you want to be your drunk fuck?" Ceridwen laughed.

"I haven't gotten that far yet, Seth. Not for lack of trying on my part. Maybe the fact you regard me as a sister puts him off?" she mused.

"Don't change the subject here, Feral. I'm not a man to be fucked about, you know this." Seth looked at her, un-amused. She gave him a small smile before speaking.

"I just have a lot going on up here right now, is all," she said delicately, tapping the side of her head. "Y'know, Seth, you always were the balance. First for me, now for Dean. But don't worry about me, ok? You can't balance both of us out."

"I'm more worried about the effect he's having on you." Seth replied. "I don't think you'd ever have tried something like tonight before now."

"Is this the real reason you came? To lecture me?" asked Ceridwen, before downing what was left of her drink.

"No. I've tried doing that plenty of times, and I know where that leads." He said, looking at her as she put the glass on the table. She gave him a disbelieving eye and he nodded.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"Roman put my things in the shower as revenge for making them hold their tongues." He shrugged, before finishing his bottle.

"And that hasn't made you angry?" Ceridwen arched her eyebrow at him, and he smiled back.

"Oh I'm damn furious. But it won't solve anything. Even I know that." He said. "Another?"


	4. Chapter 4

Making the whole thing look good, Ceridwen realised, was going to be no easy feat. Heath was pissed beyond belief that he'd been taken for a fool, and demanded a re-match, which Ceridwen was only too ready to grant. Seth, Roman and Dean watched on again as she beat Heath again at a live event. That Sunday was Hell in a Cell, and as they watched Ceridwen fight, Dean voiced what all of them were thinking.

"Do you suppose we're going to see something like this Sunday?" he asked, as Ceridwen treated Heath to a nasty chokehold.

"I hope not," Roman replied with a shake of his head. "I dread to think what it will entail."

"It would be suicide, and besides, she's got a divas belt to defend." Seth added. "Why would they risk putting the diva's champ in trouble, especially at the kind of thing a match like that would entail."

"Unless there's a plan with all this. She hates that diva Belt, you know that, with all the pink and sparkles etc." Dean said, with a frown, as yet again, Ceridwen picked up the win.

"I dread to think what that could be if there is." Seth replied, watching Ceridwen leave the ring, a nasty smile on her face.

She got to backstage, and gratefully took a bottle of water from a stagehand. Except the stagehand, on second glance, was Hunter.

"Good job." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Boss. Now what?" she asked, sweeping sweat soaked hair from her face.

"Well, now you come to the office and we discuss the next move. It needs to be good, and we need to take care of a few loose ends." He replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and walking her off.

"Great, I can't wait for the next step." She smiled. "The closer I get, the better."

It took minutes to get to the office, but they were there long after the show ended. Ceridwen had her orders, now she had to make it work. Hell in a Cell was days away now, and she needed to be in a position to carry out what came next. Getting back to the hotel, she realised she needed to take someone in to her confidence, only temporarily. A text to Hunter asking who was next in line for the Diva's Belt got her an answer, and she made her wat up to the woman's room. Knocking on the door, she prayed she was right, and was making the right choice.

"Ceridwen? What are you doing here?" asked the occupant, confused.

"Nattie, I need your help."

"My help? How?" she asked, confused. Ceridwen took a breath and bit her lip, before carrying on.

"I need you to screw me out of keeping the diva's belt this Sunday." Nattie gave Ceridwen a look that said she had clearly lost her marbles. "Please Nattie. There's a reason, a good one. But I can't do anything till I lose this belt. And I can't throw the match." Natalya looked at the girl with a frown, before her features softened and she opened the door.

"Hunter got plans for you huh?" she asked as Ceridwen came in. She nodded and sat down while Natalya shut the door, and sat down opposite. "So. What do you have in mind?"

They talked long in to the night about what to do, and how to accurately carry it out. They needed to make it look good, and it was Natalya who offered up the idea of Ceridwen getting hit with something. The two met with Hunter the following morning, and it was there that Seth, Roman and Dean found her.

"I see conspiring looks, this can't be good." Roman remarked, watching the table of three as they made their way to a table.

"Trust her, Roman. I know Feral, I know her well enough to know we should at least give her that. She wouldn't do anything if she knew it was a bad idea. At least…I hope she wouldn't." Seth said, frowning at his own sentence.

"Still not gotten anything from her?" asked Dean as they sat down. Seth shook his head.

"Not a damn word. Whatever she's up to, she's keeping it close to her chest. Roman, stop staring over there. I'm starting to get the impression close to her chest is where YOU want to be," he added and Dean snorted in laughter, almost dropping the orange juice jug on the table.

"Fuck you, Seth." Roman said with half a growl, and turned to face his team mates as they decided on breakfast.

Seth caught up with Ceridwen that evening as they got to the hotel they were staying at. She had agreed to share with him in a twin room, Roman and Dean sharing another twin further down the hall.

"So. What is actually going on, Ceridwen?" Seth asked as she lounged on the bed.

"What do you mean? If you're on about me and Roman, sweet fuck all. If you're on about Dean…also sweet fuck all." She replied, a slight frown at the mention of her situation with Dean. Seth was quick to notice it, but said nothing, instead focusing on what he wanted to know.

"Look. Roman and Dean might be as oblivious as a box of rocks when it comes to you, but I'm not. You are up to something, you and Hunter. What, I don't know. And I get it, either you can't tell me, or you won't tell me. So I'm not going to ask again. But what I AM going to ask is this. Please…be careful. You're practically my sister…I don't want anything to happen to you." He said, sitting next to her. Ceridwen put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Seth, don't worry. Hunter is watching everything like a hawk. You'll understand in time why I'm having to keep quiet. Dean and Roman might not, but you will." She answered.

Sunday came, Ceridwen arrived to see Natalya ready and waiting as she got backstage. Their referee Charles Robinson was well informed about the set up, and went out to the ring, giving both girls a not and a quick good luck message as he did. They waited for the ok to go out as the crowds got ready for the title bout.

"Ready to royally fuck me over?" Ceridwen asked. Natalya grinned.

"In the words of Zack Ryder, Woo, woo, woo, you know it." She said.

"Hit me hard, I need to really look in pain." Ceridwen said as Natalya's music hit.

"You got it. Good luck with what you're planning Ceri, I hope it works." She said, before heading out.

"So do I, dude, so do I." Ceridwen said to herself as Natalya greeted the crowds.

The two women fought like women possessed. The crowds were loving seeing the vetern Natalya take the relatively new wrestler that was Feral to the edge and back. The fight was going to be unforgettable, and then their plan went in to place. Ceridwen hoisted Natalya up on to her shoulders, intending to deliver a Samoan Drop. Except Natalya kicked out, catching the referee in the face, dropping him to the floor. The crowds screamed as Ceridwen dropped Natalya, put her in what should have been the winning pin and waited for the three count. When it never came, Ceridwen acted puzzled, and let Natalya go, looking round to see the referee laying dazed on the floor. Ceridwen went over to try and rouse him, as Natalya rolled out of the ring. The crowds went insane as Natalya slipped underneath the ring, and pulled out a chair. Outwardly, Ceridwen was concerned as she tried to rouse the referee. Inwardly, she was trying to brace herself for the chair shot that was coming. As she turned round, Natalya swung the chair hard at Ceridwen, sending her back to the canvas, while referee Chad Patton came hareing down from the backstage area. Blood streamed from Ceridwen's forehead as Natalya put her in to a pin, Chad counted to three and the crowds went insane as Natalya took the victory, and with it the belt. She snatched the belt and slipped out side the ring, like many people who had committed similar acts before her she was wary of retribution. She backed slowly up the ramp with the belt held high as Ceridwen slowly sat, then stood up, blood all down her face. She laughed and shook her head, as if to say she should have expected it. The crowds ate it up, the feaud was set.

Getting backstage, she was greeted by Seth, who took one look at her, shook his head and forcibly walked her to medical. Roman and Dean were waiting in catering for the pair, neither particularly happy as she came in.

"Are you fucking mental?" asked Roman.

"Debatable. Look at the damage! Think it will scar?" she said, pointing to a row of six neat stitches near her hair line. Roman was caught off guard and found himself looking at it.

"I doubt it…looks too small a cut. For that amount of blood, you'd have thought…wait, stop trying to distract us from the situation!" he exclaimed, making Seth laugh aloud.

"What the hell were you and Natalya even thinking?" Dean asked, a hand in his hair.

"That we need a decent storyline for the lead up to the Royal Rumble?" Ceridwen answered, touching the line of stitches again. Seth tutted and smacked her hand away.

"Leave it alone, or it will scar." He reprimanded as John Cena left catering to head to the arena for his own fight.

"I don't think you even were thinking." Roman said.

"Look. I'm not some dainty fucking princess who needs watching over, ok? I am a rough, tough, daughter of a bitch, and I'll easily slay anyone who pisses me off. I can handle it, ok?" She said, exasperated. Roman and Dean gave her a look as if to say they weren't happy with it, but there was nothing they could do. Ceridwen went off to have an interview with Renee, while Roman, Dean and Seth headed to backstage. Seth said nothing as Roman and Dean talked about the issues at hand with Ceridwen, he was well aware what they were saying had merit. But she was like a dog with a bone when she had her eyes set on something. Wishing Roman and Dean good luck, he went back to his trailer, and his memory drifted back to NXT, to FCW days.

He'd been alerted by some others she was in a scrap, and had come running. Time and time again, Ceridwen had a habit of getting people on her bad side, or rather, her on theirs. Except, it seemed, for Seth. He'd really taken to the girl, not in a romantic way, but in a brother and sister kindred spirit way. They shared the lethal streak that had made both their careers so explosive. That had people afraid of what they were capable of. Unfortunately, Ceridwen also had a quick temper, and while she had done her best to keep it in check, this was one time she'd been pushed too far. Seth rounded the corner to see Ceridwen pummelling the living crap out of Summer Rae, the blonde on the floor being dealt full on punches instead of girly slaps. Seth groaned and went over to where someone was unsuccessfully trying to separate the pair. He put his arms about the waist of Ceridwen, and pulled her physically away from her pretty.

"What the…Seth, put me down damn it, I'm not done demolishing that Barbie wannabe!" she growled struggling against his grip. Seth was about to retort that she wasn't worth the effort, when said Barbie wanna be leapt at him as he dragged Ceridwen away, knocking them both to the ground, covering the three of them in dirt and dust. She then renewed her attack on Ceridwen, leaving Seth to pick himself up. He then grabbed Summer by the waist, and threw her aside, glaring at her.

"You move from that spot, I'll start breaking things," He growled, before turning to Ceridwen. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to walk away. It was with some difficulty, he had to admit, as she was still wanting to go after Summer and kick the crap out of her. He marched her over to where Dean and Roman were in the gym, backing her up against rhe wall.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed, Dean and Roman watching with amused eyes. "Are you trying to get yourself chucked out?"

"I'm trying to commit a murder, which I was well in to, when you stopped me!" she growled back. Seth rolled his eyes.

"What have I told you about her? Just forget her, she's not worth your time!"

"She is when she's spreading shit about us!" she scowled, crossing her arms with a nasty glare as the woman walked in the gym, also being reprimanded by someone else by the look of it.

"What is it this time?" Seth asked exasperated.

"It's…." Ceridwen coloured suddenly, and Seth found himself amused.

"I'll take a guess…that we're sleeping together?" he asked. The scowl came back and she nodded. "Ah let her spit her crap, we know different."

"Yeah well…she also said she was going to steal you from me…that I didn't deserve you. I don't take shit like that lightly, Seth." Ceridwen said. Seth turned around to see where Summer was in the room, and caught her glaring at the pair of them. It clicked in his mind what it was really about.

"Of course…she likes me and is pissed that she can't have me" he said with a laugh. "Figures. She's jealous."

"But…we're not an item, I mean, you've not even introduced me to your friends properly. I don't even know their names. Though the shorter one is kinda cute," she added as an after thought.

"I'll pass it on shall I?" he said, making her laugh. "Seriously, Ceri. No more fights with her, ok?" Ceridwen rolled her eyes but held her hands up in submission.

"Ok Seth. No more fights. Sibling promise." She said, before punching him lightly on the arm.

"Good. Game night tomorrow?" he asked as she walked away.

"If you want to try beat my kill streaks, you're on!" She laughed, heading out the door.

Back in present day, Seth was now walking to his car. As he did so, he saw Ceridwen come out of Hunter's office. She had a smile on her face, and alarmingly, so did Hunter. Inwardly, Seth couldn't help worry. Was she really playing with fire here, like his heart told him? Or was it something else entirely? Maybe I'm reading too much in to this, he decided as Ceridwen spotted him, and waved, coming over. Maybe I'm just being silly, and she does have it all under control. After all, she's not the same girl from FCW anymore. She's a capable wrestler in her own right. Perhaps it was big brother syndrome. That had to be it, he decided, as she reached him.

"Good meeting?" he asked.

"Very. Awesome meeting." She said as they walked out, her to her motorbike and him to his car. "Hey Seth…thanks."

"Thanks?" he asked puzzled.

"For having my back. Even if you don't really know what is going on." She said. "It means a lot to me."

"You're my sister in all but blood, Ceri, of course I have your back. Why do I get the feeling I'm playing a part in this?"

"Well…I might need your help," she said, with a smile that was definitely designed to get her what she wanted.

"With what?" he asked with a groan.

"Tell you back at the hotel," she said as Roman and Dean came over. Roman put an arm about her shoulders, which was promptly removed by Ceridwen without any hesitation and put around Dean's shoulder. She flashed a smile before she walked off to her bike as Seth shook his head and went to his car.

"Nice moves, Romeo." Dean said.

"I'm just trying to get her to warm up to me, like she is with you."

"Roman, unless you want to be called Pony while she's drunk, you aren't getting anywhere." Dean replied, watching her go.

"You like her secretly, don't you?" Roman asked as they went to Dean's car. Dean shrugged his shoulders and said nothing as he unlocked his car, stowed his gear in the back seat, and got in. Roman waited till they were on the road before he spoke and asked again.

"Dude, do you like her?"

"I might do. But we agreed. You liked her longer, you've been mad about her since that incident with Brock. Till the day she shoots you down, I'll watch and wait. Even if it kills me" he added under his breath so Roman didn't hear. Roman wouldn't have heard anyway, he noticed as the other man looked out the window. He was too busy trying to think of a way to win her heart. And privately, Dean didn't think he'd get very far. With whatever scheme she had going on, Dean found himself thinking that she wouldn't notice an attempt to hit on her even if it was right under her nose. Or the bottom of a bottle.

* * *

Apologies for the delay in updating this one! Things have been a bit hectic, along with writers block on this story, has kept me away from the fic for a while. Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, I hope to update more regularly from now on! Zelks xx


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was getting ready for bed back at the hotel. He'd wondered if Ceridwen would come speak to him that night, and after waiting an hour, he'd given up. He was now in a pair of shorts, and only that, so when the door knocked, he was a bit pissed off. He had been seconds from hopping in to bed and getting some sleep. He opened it with a scowl, which vanished as soon as he saw Ceridwen stood there.

"Well, now I know what Summer was after all that time ago," She said with a suggestive smirk.

"Ass." Seth said, opening the door and letting her in. "You took your time."

"Yeah, I had to get away from Roman." She replied, shaking her head. "Anyway. I need your help."

"You said so earlier. What do you need my help for?" Seth asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Ceridwen lounged on the bed next to him.

"You won't like it."

"There hasn't been a thing you've done recently I've been 100% ok with, so spill the beans Feral." Seth said with an arched eyebrow.

"I guess we're being serious, you hardly ever call me by my ring name." Ceridwen brushed her hair from her face and propped herself up on her elbow. "OK. I need to be trained up to work towards taking on some of the tougher guys on the roster." Seth looked at her, unsure if she was being serious.

"Tougher like who?" He asked cautiously.

"You. Dean. Roman. Kane. Onwards and upwards, y'know, the big guys." Ceridwen said with a dismissive wave of the hand. Seth looked at her curiously for a moment as she studied a nail, and shook his head.

"No. I can't do that." Seth refused. Ceridwen looked up at him, before sitting up properly.

"Ok. Figured I'd ask." She stood up and straightened her top, before walking over to the door. Seth furrowed his brow. This wasn't the Ceridwen he knew. No fighting to get him to agree? No twisting words?

"That's it? You're just...letting it go right there and then?" He asked.

"Nope. You've said you won't so i won't preassure you. Do you happen to know if Roman would be asleep yet?" She asked, twirling a strand of her hair now.

"No, why?" Seth shook his head as he realised exactly why. "You're going to ask Roman to train you?" Ceridwen shrugged and nodded, before explaining to Seth that it wasn't what she wanted, but Roman was rather in to her, so she might as well use it to her advantage and get what she needed out of it. Seth groaned, and shook his head. He should have known by now that if she didn't get what she wanted from him, she would find another way, another means.

"No. I'll train you. Roman won't go anywhere near as tough as he'd need to on you for fear of hurting you." He said, getting a smile for a reward. "Be at the arena two hours early tomorrow. I'll be there. But I'm warning you, Ceridwen, I'm not taking this lightly."

"Don't worry, Seth. This has a lot more riding on it than you realise." Ceridwen replied.

"Still keeping that card close to your chest huh?" He asked. "Can't even tell your brother?"

"Not yet, Seth. Not yet." And with that, she gave him another smile, and opened the door. As it closed behind her, Seth fell back on his bed, running hands through his hair. What the hell had she gotten herself mixed up in?

* * *

Ceridwen sat waiting on a turnbuckle the next day. She was in her ring gear, she was ready for this. Hunter had impressed upon her how important it was to a, keep things secret, and b, make sure she had all the skills and abilities needed to make it look good. What it was leading up to, she needed every bit of skill and determination she possessed. And if anyone was to train her, it had to be Seth. He wouldn't press for info beyond the odd question, he would have her back without fear. He was the one person she knew she could trust. Dean and Roman on the other hand, would be another issue. She would deal with Dean later, the thought brought a smile to her lips, but Roman would have to be dealt with soon. His constant attempts to get close to her were beginning to drive her mad. As she debated how to do it, a noise made her look up, and there was Seth. He was ready to go as well, dressed in his own ring gear. Ceridwen stood down from the turnbuckle, and waited till he got in the ring, before trying to speak to him. She'd intended on a simple good morning but he cut her off.

"Ok Ceri, this is how it's going to go. We're going to have a match. I want you to throw everything you have at me. But I warn you now. I am not going to go easy on you. I am not going to go lightly with you. I am going to throw you about like you're Dean Ambrose, Understand? So if you want to back out, back out now." He said, setting a bottle of water at the corner.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Ceridwen smiled.

"Good. Cause the bell just rang, so come at me." He returned.

It became a regular thing. Seth put Ceridwen through her paces before every show, and Dean and Roman had no choice but to watch. Seth had gotten Roman to spar with her at one point, but it was clear Roman was trying to flirt with her rather than fight her. Two weeks prior to Survivor Series, they were back in the UK. RAW that night was in Liverpool, England, and Ceridwen was happy to be back on home turf once again. As she finished working with Seth that morning, now sporting a glorious black eye from the previous days work, Ceridwen was grabbed by Hunter while making her way back. Out of reflex, she managed to spin around and swung for the COO, who put up a hand to block it while maneuvering her other arm behind her back.

"Nice to see you're on top of your game," He said with a smile.

"You told me to make it look good. It's what I'm doing." Ceridwen returned it, as Hunter released her arm and fist at the same time and stepped backwards.

"Good. Because tonight, you're going to make that little step towards being in the Rumble a big one. I need you to join the Authority, and there's no better way to do that at the moment than hurting what's left of The Shield."

It was billed as a tag team match. Roman and Dean prowled the ring uneasily as they waited for their opponents.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Randy Orton, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced the two men, and Seth came out with Randy behind him. Getting in the ring, both men were confused to see Randy Orton was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh...oh I'm sorry, you think I'm your opponent?" Randy asked, feigning surprise. "Seth, i think they do"

"You think they do?"

"Yeah, I think they do." Randy laughed. "No, it's not me. You see, Big Dog, there are more animals than dogs and vipers here in the WWE. More than you and I. And some of them are downright...Feral." He said with a delighted grin, as Ceridwen's ring music hit. Roman and Dean looked up in disbelief as she came out, lapping up the boos she was now getting on her way to the ring. She clambered in, joining the four men, and stood defiant in front of them, before Randy slipped an arm around her waist, and Seth lent on her shoulder with an arm, all three staring down the two surprised men. Seth pointed the microphone at Ceridwen and she spoke to them with a devilish grin.

"I think the dinner bell is about to ring. So boys, who's dinner, and who is desert?"

"You're getting involved with the wrong people Feral," Dean replied, as he stepped closer to them. Randy and Seth simply smiled back, and each took a few steps back, leaving the impression that they were leaving her to the mercy of the two men.

"I like to live dangerously, Ambrose."

"There's danger, and there's stupidity." He countered.

"Which one did you follow? The danger, or the stupidity, Lunatic Fringe?" She asked in an almost seductive voice.

"We're done playing games, Feral. Get out the ring, or you will get hurt." Roman said with a growl.

"Done playing games? So am I." The seductive smile vanished and in a flash, Ceridwen delivered a jumping roundhouse kick to Roman, catching him in the bottom of the jaw. The bell rang as she landed, and the fight was on.

The crowds had roared their displeasure at her act of betrayal the moment her foot connected. Dean was forced to get outside the ring, and watch as Ceridwen taunted and attacked Roman. His eyes met Seth's across the ring and the unspoken words went between them. _Don't say anything. I will deal with it._ Dean hoped he would, because this was an unexpected jump by Ceridwen. She was in the ring, fighting with Roman in front of them. _And holding her own quite well,_ his mind added as Roman tried to deliver a Samoan Drop to her, she wriggled out and managed to leap up and deliver a neck breaker to the man. She then stood above him, and in a sign of disrespect, wiped her feet on him before turning to tag in Seth. He came in with glee as Roman rolled over to tag in Dean, Ceridwen meanwhile on the apron posing with Randy Orton. After fighting for a minute or so, Seth sent Dean out through the ropes to land on the floor near Ceridwen. Wasting no time, she got down on the floor as Roman came running over. Seth got busy distracting Roman, causing the referee to be distracted too as the two men fought. Randy Orton stood next to Ceridwen, before making a 'Ladies First' gesture to Ceridwen, who promptly smiled, and took a run up before kicking Dean hard in the ribs, knocking him back over on to his back. The crowd booed loudly, and Ceridwen sat on the edge of the apron innocently twirling a lock of hair, Randy leaning on the corner pole next to her. Once back in the ring, Seth tagged Ceridwen in once again. Dean and Ceridwen fought, earning herself a bloodied nose before she managed to grab Dean securely and was able to hit her own finisher, a Death valley Driver she called "Call of the Wild.". Dean was hoisted up on her shoulders, next thing he knew he was being slammed back down on the mat, and as a power play, she lay on him, pinned his legs up using her own, and pinned his shoulders to the mat with her hands. He lay there, unable to move, as the referee counted to three and the bell rang. To add insult to injury, Ceridwen leant down close to him, and licked up one side of his face, before mouthing "Rawr" at him. She then got up to join Seth and Randy, leaving Dean and Roman to get out of the ring and lick their wounds while she was hoisted up on Randy and Seth's shoulders.

* * *

The medical room was full that evening. Roman had ice on his jaw, Dean was holding his ribs, Seth had ice on his knee and Ceridwen had tissue to her nose. Dean's injuries were the least of his worries, however.

"You LICKED me." He said incredulously. "You smashed me about, kicked me in the ribs, hit me with your finisher, which, by the way hurt like hell, and you LICKED me. What's the matter with you?!" Ceridwen shrugged her shoulders, and checked her nose, before exchanging the bloodied tissue for fresh.

"Seriously, woman what the hell is wrong with you? We could have decimated you in there!" Roman exclaimed. Ceridwen said nothing, but stood up, gathered extra tissue and walked out of the room. Dean went to go after her, wincing as he stood up, but Seth put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Let her go. I didn't know about this till just before we came out to you. I didn't even get a chance to adjust to it." He said. "I'll talk to her."

"Fat lot of good that did last time." Roman muttered.

"Oh yeah, because you can talk to her for more than five minutes without trying to hit on her. Which by the way, is probably going to earn you a punch in the mouth if you keep it up." Seth said, sarcastically, pointing his finger at the man as he added the last sentence.

"If it means she listens to one of us, so be it." Roman said, standing and going after her.

"Oh for the love of...Roman will you come back here?!" Seth yelled as Roman vanished through the doors. Seth ran a hand through his hair, turning to Dean. "Bets on finding him alive?"

"I wouldn't even make that bet, never mind take it. This is Feral we're talking about. I suppose we should go find them."

* * *

Ceridwen was walking as quickly as she could towards the car park, eager just to get back to the hotel. A hand on her shoulder made her stop however, and she turned to find Roman stood there.

"What do you want, Roman?" she asked, exasperated.

"What on earth were you thinking tonight Ceridwen? You could have got seriously hurt in the ring with me and Dean!" He exclaimed.

"I am a wrestler, in case you've not noticed. Getting hurt is part of the job." Ceridwen returned with a scowl.

"I mean broken bones, and serious damage hurt. I don't want to be the one who does that to you." He implored.

"No, you're much more interested in what you can do to me in bed." Ceridwen said with annoyance.

"I'm not here to talk about that," Roman began, knowing there was no way he could deny it.

"Then what? Here to warn me? Tell me to go back to being a dainty little princess?" She asked with venom. Roman found himself backed up against the wall as she confronted him. He stood there, hands up in submission, before Ceridwen pinned him to the wall with a hand at his throat, the other balled up in to a fist ready to be driven in to his face.

"Ceridwen, please..." He began, gulping in air as he did so.

"Remember Reigns. This is my fucking career. Not yours. If I want to make these moves and take these risks, it's up to me. Neither you, Dean or Seth have any say in the matter. You understand?" She growled.

"Yes," He gasped for air again. This was a side of her he had never seen before, and if he was honest, never wanted to see again.

"Oh, and while we're at it, if you so much as remotely hit on me again, my fist and your teeth will get really well acquainted, got me?" Roman nodded. "Now drop the fucking subject, and leave me the fuck alone." She released him and stormed off, past the rather alarmed group that had gathered. Randy Orton, Dean, Seth, John Cena and Sheamus.

"What did you do?!" Exclaimed Sheamus. "I've seen her pissed off before now. But never, ever to the point she's put people up against the wall."

* * *

Ceridwen got back to the hotel and instead of going to her room, she went to a different room. Knocking the door, she was greeted by a familiar face.

"You ok, Ceri?"

"No. The guys are getting suspicious, I just pinned Roman Reigns against the wall and threatened to punch his face in. I don't know if I can keep this secret much longer." She replied as she was welcomed in. She found herself offered a seat, and a drink which she gladly took.

"It's ok. It won't be much longer." Ceridwen looked over at the man as he sat opposite and received a small smile in return.

"I hope so. The beatings I can handle. But keeping this secret from my friends? I don't know how much I can take, Hunter."

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the stories so far! Sorry for the delay in keeping up with them. I'm working hard on getting them updated so more should be coming soon. Zelks xx **


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you're enjoying this fic so far! Please don't hesitate to check out my other fics! Zelks xxx

* * *

Dean lay in his hotel bed unsure what to think. He'd just witnessed one of his closes friends pin another against the wall and threaten to smash his face in. He and Seth had reached them as she demanded Roman drop the subject and stormed off. He'd never seen Ceridwen that way, and wasn't sure he liked it all that much either. She drove him crazy, it was true, in all the years he'd known her, fallen for her from afar, she had never, ever spoken to any of them the way she had spoken to Roman. He sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed. He'd been awake since five. Looking over, Roman was wide awake too. The movement made Roman un-tuck his hands from behind his head, and roll over, sitting up also to face Dean.

"You ok?" Dean asked. Roman nodded.

"Never thought I'd see the day she pinned one of us up against a wall, y'know?" He replied, brushing his bed hair from his face. "Wasn't the Ceridwen I know out there yesterday."

"I don't think it was the Ceridwen anybody knew. Seth said she wasn't even telling him what was going on. Did she say anything to you?" Dean asked, and cursed when Roman shook his head.

"Whatever it is, it's got her all out of sorts. I mean, at Survivor Series, she's on Summer Rae's team, with Paige and Layla. We all know what happens when Ceridwen and Summer Rae are in the same place together." Roman stood and went towards the bathroom.

"And with her current state of mind, I don't think Summer is going to survive either the match, or the aftermath." Dean added as Roman went in to the bathroom, agreeing as he closed the door.

Two doors down, Ceridwen found herself shaken awake by Seth.

"Uh? Huh? Seth, what the hell man?" She said, scowling as she propped herself up on an elbow and checked the time on her phone.

"What the hell? That's exactly what I want to ask you. What the hell got in to you last night? You pinned Roman against the damn wall." He whisper-yelled at her. "Now I'm prepared to cut you a little slack, Feral, because you're practically my sister. But he was my brother before you were my sister, understand? I want fucking answers." Ceridwen sat up properly now, and looked at Seth, and gave him a look that clearly said he was overstepping, but Seth did not care. "NOW, Ceridwen."

"You want answers? You're in no position to demand answers from me, Seth." She said with venom.

"Y'know, whatever it is, I'm not so sure it's worth losing your brother over. You're actually going to talk to me like that?"

"Look. I CAN'T tell you, even if I WANTED to. Which, by the way I do, I want to tell all three of you, because I could really, really fucking use your guidance right now." She put her head in her hands as Seth stopped pacing the room at her words.

"Wait, you WANT to tell us?" He asked, surprised.

"Damn right I do." She said as he came and sat back on his bed opposite hers.

"And you can't because..."

"Hunter's orders." Ceridwen gave Seth a half assed smile.

"You're being set up for a big push, aren't you? Bigger than what you're getting already." Seth guessed. Ceridwen nodded. "And you can't say a thing because other people are going to get stepped on if it goes ahead, me and the boys included. And you don't want people to think you were gifted the chance." Ceridwen nodded, as Seth was hit with a wave of realisation.

"And at the same time, I need to make as big a splash as possible. That's why I need the three of you to help me. It has to look good. But I can't...urgh." She buried her head in her hands, remembering her talk with Hunter the previous evening about how vital it was not to say a word.

"You can't say how or when it's going to happen. It just needs to look really, really good. I get it." He sat down thoughtfully, a glance at his own phone said it was coming up for six am. "Get showered and dressed. We'll head down for breakfast and talk with Dean and Roman. And you will apologise. Yes, you will." He added as Ceridwen looked up at him with a glare that suggested she really, really didn't want to apologise. "Then tonight, we will go for a drink. You have your best ideas when you've had a beer or two." He clapped her on the shoulder and went to use the shower himself.

"I'm not apologising for all of it!" Ceridwen called after him.

That evening, the four were in a small local pub, secluded in a quiet corner. Some carefully procured and signed merch had ensured the silence of the patrons, and the four were quick to notice that the two big, burly as fuck blokes stood nearby were actually the unofficial security. As Seth came over with four beers, and set them down, Ceridwen gave a small apology to Roman, who told her not to worry about it, it was clear she was under a lot of stress. Then they began to discuss the issue at hand.

"So. We know you're being pushed, and pushed hard. And you need to make it look really, really fucking good. Can you at least tell us how long till you get pushed, or until...whatever it is...that you're working towards comes up?" Roman asked, looking over the table at her. Ceridwen pursed her lips and frowned in thought, her mind going back to an emergency conversation that she'd had with Triple H that day.

"TLC. Whatever it is, it's going to be after TLC. So I need to make myself look real good till then." Ceridwen replied, taking the bottle Seth offered her and tipping it up to her lips. She made a mental note to go easy on the alcohol, this time she really needed to focus.

"You don't know what it is? Or can't tell us?" Dean was sat the other side of her and frowned.

"Don't know. I don't know if the next step is a match, a belt, I have no idea." She admitted. She knew the end game, but she had no idea how she was getting there. "He wants me Authority though, I do know that. How long for, I'm not sure." Dean frowned as did Roman.

"The problem we have then, is how to secure you as Authority, and how to make it look fucking good, make you look like you're kicking ass." Dean said, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Attack me." Roman said, breaking the silence.

"Attack you? This better not be a power play to feel me up, Reigns." Ceridwen replied, while raising an eyebrow.

"I promise you it's not. Hear me out. The Authority have real issues with the pair of us at the moment, right?" Roman began, indicating him and Dean, and pausing as Dean joined in.

"More so you than me, because of the whole "Powerhouse of the Shield" thing you had going on." Dean nodded as he spoke. "So they would be concentrating on you."

"Exactly. And if Ceridwen was to kick the crap out of me, she would be in the spotlight." Roman added. "Which is what Hunter, and we, want." Ceridwen sat back and watched the three men debate what should be done, and how it should go about, wishing she could tell them that she was going to stab them all in the back come the Royal Rumble. They were doing their best to help her out, and she wasn't going to be repaying that any time soon.

That evening, Roman was getting himself warmed up, cameras were trained on him as he did so. Off screen, Seth handed Ceridwen a chair.

"I'm not enjoying this, you know," She remarked.

"Don't lie." Seth said with a smirk.

"Ok ,maybe a little. But not entirely." Ceridwen said, before getting a signal from one of the cameramen. She stepped up behind Roman, and smacked him across the back with the chair, before delivering a beat down on him. Roman was unable to fight back as he tried to shield against the chair, and Ceridwen jumped right in with some nasty punches and kicks to the ribs, before the referees off camera came rushing in on cue and drove her backwards, at which she walked off laughing. The cameras cut to the ring as Ceridwen rejoined Seth, and they walked with Roman to medical before Ceridwen went off, saying she needed to be by herself for a bit.

"She's not happy about keeping this secret from us, is she?" Roman asked. Seth shook his head.

"No, she isn't. But I can't help but think she's aware of more than she's letting on."

"You think she knows when she's going up a level?" Roman winces as he flexed an arm.

"I think she knows exactly what she's working towards and what she's in line for. And we're going to have to be the buffer to help stop her getting more hurt than she should be."

Dean sat in medical that evening, his wounds from the beat down he'd suffered at the hands of The Authority being tended to. As he was patched up, all he could think about was Ceridwen. How he wished he hadn't agreed to keep his mouth shut and let Roman try for her heart, and get failure after failure. How if he was her man side right now, she probably wouldn't be so secretive, because she'd be able to confide in him at the very least. Maybe he should have let her ride him like a pony the last time she was drunk after all. He realised he was worried sick about her, and after the way she had distracted Brock and diverted a brawl between them and Brock Lesnar, he felt he had good reason to be. After being cleared, he went back to the hotel, and went to the bar himself, getting a drink and hoping to sit in the corner to think things over. He was alone for perhaps five minutes when Ceridwen herself joined him, sitting absent mindedly in the chair next to his.

"Ah, shit, sorry Dean, didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave you be," She said, noticing the look on his face as her backside touched the cushion. She went to stand, but he waved her back down.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart I'm not going to bite."

"Shame, I might just like that."

"Are you saying that because you're pulling my leg, or drunk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm on my first drink, thank you very much," She said with a slight glare that both knew meant nothing. "Got too much on my fucking mind to risk getting smashed and making a stupid decision." She said the latter more under her breath than anything. Dean looked up as she tipped a glass to her lips, drinking at least half of the amber liquid in there in one go.

"Too much on your mind? Yeah, looks like it." Dean scoffed with a laugh.

"I said it was my first." Ceridwen shot back. "Although I could easily do with more to take my mind off things." She gave the glass a glare and set it down. "Shame, I was looking forwards to having my way with you." Dean choked on his drink as she fixed him with a grin.

"And what makes you think you'll get lucky, after all the time I've spent trying to get away from you?" He replied, after gathering himself together.

"Well, it could always be your birthday present." She replied. Dean realised he would like that a lot, and tried to tactfully change the subject.

It seemed to work as they discussed what was going on, and how much could Ceridwen tell him about what was happening. Which, she revealed, was nothing else more than she had already said. Eventually the pair decided it was time to call it a night, and headed to their rooms. Dean decided the gentlemanly thing to do was to walk Ceridwen to her room. Both were now tipsy, and the drunk side of Ceridwen that wanted nothing more than to have her way with Dean, and wasn't as shy about saying what she meant to do with him, was slowly coming out to play. They paused at her door after she'd unlocked it.

"So...are you riding with Seth or Roman tomorrow?" She asked.

"Seth, I think. I'll advise Roman to keep his paws to himself." Dean added, and was surprised by Ceridwen planting a very passionate kiss on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind if YOU didn't, however." She purred, with a suggestive smile, before opening the door of the room she shared with Seth. Dean was left standing there dumbstruck a moment as the door was closed behind her.

Seth on the other hand, was sober, wide awake and began chuckling as Ceridwen closed the door.

"What exactly did you do to him?" he asked as she sat down on her bed. "I've not seen him stumped like that for a long time." Ceridwen looked up at Seth with a guilty grin on her face, and Seth realised he didn't need to ask. "You kissed him?" She nodded. "Aaand?" He gestured to continue as she began to take her shoes off.

"Well, he didn't kiss me back, if that's what you're asking." She said, pulling off the shoe she had been undoing.

"You sound disappointed." Seth frowned at her a little.

"That's because I am. I'm nuts about this guy, Seth. I thought he was nuts about me." Seth eyed her suspiciously as she took off her second shoe.

"How much have you had?"

"Five JD's, why?"

"You don't normally get to the 'Talking real shit' stage so quick."

"Wine is fine, but whiskey's quicker" She said with a smile. "Ok, the song title isn't great, but you get the point. Whiskey gets in my veins faster than my usual does. Hence why you're getting the raw, unabridged version of the fact that I am in LOVE with Dean Ambrose." She flopped backwards on the bed. "And I thought...just for a second...I thought he felt the same."

"Maybe he's too scared to say anything?" He suggested. "And you've never really made it clear beyond wanting him to be your drunk fuck that you were interested." Ceridwen sat up and looked over at Seth.

"I know...but how do you tell someone who's practically your best friend you want more?" Seth laughed aloud.

"I think kissing him just now kinda did that, don't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's birthday was seized by most of the roster as a chance to pull in to town early, book a hotel for an extra day, and let loose. His friends were no exception, although he did notice that as he got more and more drinks pushed his way, Ceridwen wasn't drinking as much as she normally would. She was a girl who he knew damn well could put them away. As he retired to his room, he realised also there had been no attempts to have her way with him, no requests to ride him like a pony. A simple hug and kiss on the cheek had sufficed, along with the present he'd recived. A brand new leather jacket. It hadn't been cheap either, he was pretty sure it was one he'd been eyeing up for a while. Thinking of her, his mind wandered back to the kiss. He'd stood there frozen, not sure what to do or say as she went in to the room she shared. He'd heard her comments to Seth, about being nuts about him but now thinking he wasn't interested. You made a promise to Roman, he reminded himself. But the voices in Dean's head wouldn't quit. They had enough, and encouraged him, egged him on, until he'd had enough of it. Listening for the sound of his friends doors closing, he waited for their movements to stop. He knew what he had to do, and he couldn't be seen. Breaking his promise to Roman would be a bad idea, but consequences be damned. He wanted something for himself for once. As the movements descended in to silence, Dean smiled. Now was his chance.

Minutes later, he was stood at the door. He knocked it, and the door opened to reveal Ceridwen, now in her bedclothes which consisted of a SHIELD t-shirt and a pair of black shorts...very short shorts.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked, her brow creased in confusion as she sidestepped, opening the door wide and letting him in.

"Listen...I...I gotta get something off my chest." He said, pacing a little. "This has been going on too long…for over a year…and I can't take it anymore. It's driving me insane." He turned around to find her watching him. Her green eyes looked at him with concern.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him.

"This." He said, before cupping her head in his hands, and kissing her passionately. At first, there was no reaction, then suddenly, she responded with passion that matched his own. Hands went up his back, under the t-shirt he wore, while his own entangled themselves in the long black hair that taunted him every day. There was a pause as they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"You and me, Feral, how about it?" he asked, his forehead against hers, in a tone that was very, very different to the one he normally spoke to her with.

"You want me?" she asked, as he kissed her neck.

"God damn it, you know I do. If you didn't before, you do now." He growled against her skin.

"There's a bed right there. What's stopping you?" she asked. With that, Dean scooped her up and walked her over to the bed, laying her down again on it.

"Nothing. Not anymore," he replied, before discarding his t-shirt and moving to lay next to her, pressing himself against her as they kissed once again.

When Ceridwen awoke the following morning, she was alone. She half smiled to herself. She should have known Dean wouldn't hang around. After all he could have anyone he wanted. Last night was probably a drunken advance, like the many times she'd wanted him. The half smile became a full smile when she remembered the nights events. Dean had wanted her, yes, but he's made sure she had her fill of him first. Or at least, till he could take no more. The smile didn't fade in the slightest as she headed down to breakfast, catching a glance of Dean as he and the others came in, and looking away quickly. Eye contact would be a killer.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today, I haven't seen you smile like that in ages" said a voice, jolting Ceridwen from her thoughts. She turned to look at Paige as the girl sat next to her.

"Oh, I just had a good night's sleep is all," Ceridwen said with a laugh as she reached for the mug in front of her.

"You had more than sleep, I reckon." Paige said. Ceridwen smirked. "Oh my gosh, you did! Who, Feral, who?"

"That's my dirty little secret," she said with a laugh.

As the girls talked, The Shield watched her curiously.

"Feral really is in a good mood today," Seth remarked. "You usually can't get near her first thing in the morning, unless you're carrying tea."

"She's certainly glowing today," Roman said as Natalya and AJ joined them. There was a hushed excitement about the group, and Ceridwen was heard to say that she wasn't telling, but that he was a gentleman. "No way…Feral got her rocks off with someone." He said as Dean almost choked on his toast. "You ok, Dean?"

"Yeah..thought you said Feral got a notch on her bedpost last night" he said, avoiding eye contact with his Shield brothers.

"I did." Roman watched, trying to pick up sentences from the conversation. "Wonder who with?"

"So someone managed to tame the wild animal for a night, it's none of our business," Dean said irritably. He grabbed a mug and tipped it up so he could drain it off coffee.

"You're pretty damn irritable this morning, Ambrose." Seth remarked. "Not get enough sleep yourself?"

"Something like that." He said as Seth pushed the pot of coffee over towards his team mate.

"I got it…I know who it is!" Roman said with a growl. "I can't believe he'd do it, of all people."

"You do?" Dean said uneasily. He covered his unease by pouring a fresh cup of coffee.

"And to think I trusted the man, if he'd do that, what else has he done?" Roman was fuming.

"Well. Who?" asked Seth. "Not that it's any of my business, but if someone's using her as a fun one night stand…I want to know who to injure"

"Triple H." He said with a scowl as the COO crossed the breakfast room, waved at Ceridwen who returned it with a smile, and went to sit with Stephanie. "And he's been after her for a while too. Can't believe he's being so brazen about it."

"How do you know he's been after her for a while?" Dean asked, trying to surreptitiously wipe his forehead of sweat. It was rather hot in the room all of a sudden.

"They're barely apart backstage, always whispering in corners. Feral's opponents have been higher up of late. And she's always got a smile on her face after they talk." Roman said.

"That's not really grounds for an affair, Roman. Besides, she always smiles after speaking to Dean, you gonna tell me they are having a relationship of some kind too?" asked Seth. Again, Dean nearly swallowed his mouthful whole. Roman clapped him on the back, and Dean muttered a word of thanks.

"We should tell Stephanie. It's not fair on her." Roman said.

"It's none of our business if they are or aren't having an affair," Dean snapped.

"Whoa, dude, you really didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Seth asked as he and Roman looked at him surprised.

"Yeah. And I also think keeping our noses out of the bosses sex life would be beneficial for us." He growled, before getting up from the table and storming off.

"He's got a point, Roman. We could get ourselves in a whole lot of trouble. This isn't a ball we want to chase." Seth said wisely.

* * *

Ceridwen was set to be in a two on one handicap match that night. She was warming up as Triple H came over to her.

"Ready to rumble, Feral?" he said. Ceridwen returned his gaze with a smile as she stretched.

"Damn ready."

"So, you wanna hear something funny Steph overheard today?" he asked as Ceridwen began to stretch her legs. She nodded and continued, as she lifted her leg up and rested it on an equipment box. "Apparently I'm having an affair." Ceridwen promptly burst in to laughter. "I told you it was funny, right?"

"Oh my…oh god as if you'd even dare do that to Steph." Ceridwen said, trying to catch her breath. "Vince would have you murdered!"

"I know right? And wait…it gets better."

"How can it possibly get better?"

"You wanna know who I'm supposed to be having an affair with?" He asked, standing and holding out his hands so she could use them as punch pads.

"Go for it." Ceridwen said punching the COO's left hand.

"Apparently, I'm having an affair…with you." Ceridwen stopped dead.

"Wait, what?" Ceridwen looked at him before they both doubled over. "Oh my god, that's hilarious! I mean…I'm old enough to be your daughter!"

"Exactly! That just what Steph said. She thought it was pretty funny too." Hunter said.

"Hunter, I love you like the mentor to me you are, and as someone I grew up respecting as a wrestler…but an affair? Who's said that?"

"God knows, but it seems to be the buzz in the locker room." Hunter replied as Ceridwen calmed down enough to continue warming up. Ceridwen shook her head as she warmed up, both agreeing the notion was ridiculous and that whoever had dreamt it up really didn't have a lot to go on.

"And besides, I don't think I'm your type." Hunter added, with a smirk.

"Don't want to hurt your feelings, Boss…but no. You aren't." Ceridwen laughed, and Hunter left her to finish getting ready for her fight.

"Well, there's a rumor that someone got lucky last night," He said, as he walked off.

"Who? Me?" Ceridwen said innocently. "Don't know what you mean, Boss. Don't know WHAT you mean."

As Ceridwen walked back to her motorbike that night, she laughed to herself about the idea of her and Hunter having an affair. The notion was absurd, it was hilarious. And at the same time she couldn't help wondering who started it. Someone had to be jealous. Someone had to be pissed off that Ceridwen was suddenly in the eye line of the COO. Well, come TLC, they would be even more so. She laughed to herself and did a skip over a drain in a very un-Feral like fashion. As she got towards her motorbike, an arm shot out and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back between two trailers. Her scream was covered by a kiss, and Ceridwen knew who it was.

"Goddamn it, Dean, if you wanted to speak to me, there are less terrifying ways to go about it!" she hissed.

"Feral…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "but I had to see you again."

"Come see me in my hotel room instead." She said with an impish smile, taking him by the hand. Dean pulled free and her smile dropped.

"I can't be seen, Feral…if Roman finds out…" he trailed off. Ceridwen looked at him in a manner that suggested she wasn't happy being kept a secret.

"I think you need to explain." Ceridwen crossed her arms in front of Dean.

"Roman thinks the whole reason you got laid last night was because of your affair you're supposedly having with H." He said. _I am in the shit now _he told himself.

"And you can't tell him the truth because?"

"Because of a promise I made to Roman when you stopped Brock from giving us an ass whooping. I'm sorry Wild One."

"That didn't matter last night. Why does it matter now?" she asked. "And you just lost the right to that nickname, Ambrose."

"It doesn't…I mean…I was drunk," he said, and looked at her in horror. "I didn't mean it like…"

"Like what? Like an insult? Like I was just a good time?" She asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Look, Ceri...it's complicated." Dean floundered.

"Do you like me that way? Or was that a lie too?"

"Yes, yes of course I like you...like that...god, you don't know how much I like you like that." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"So? I really don't see what the problem is, if you like me, I like you..." Ceridwen began.

"But I made a promise to Roman." Dean looked at her with pleading eyes.

"A promise you won't tell me about, and a promise you already broke. It didn't mean that much to you last night. Why change your mind now?" she asked angrily.

"Well I was pretty fucking hammered, it being my birthday, things didn't quite have the same ring to them." Dean said.

"So you got your drunk fuck after all." Ceridwen scowled.

"You always wanted to ride me like a pony," Dean said before he could stop himself. As a result, there was a pain on the side of his jaw, and the next minute saw Ceridwen from the ground. And oh boy was she pissed.

"Ever occur to you the reason I hit on you so much when I'm drunk is because I rather like you? I'm kicking your ass all over that RING tomorrow, Ambrose. And I'm betting H would LOVE to allow it." Ceridwen said, before kicking him in the ribs as a final insult. She walked off as Roman and Seth came round the corner.

"You pissed Feral off. Well done, Ambrose, well done." Said Seth, helping his friend up. Dean felt his jaw as Roman gave him a glare.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Her punching you and confessing she liked you." Roman said with a disapproving glare.

"You gonna knock the stuffing outta me too for upsetting your love of your life?" Dean asked sarcastically. Roman snorted before clapping his hand on his friends back.

"Nope. Imma let Feral do it for me." Roman said as Dean winced. "You're a fucking idiot, Ambrose. A grade A fucking idiot. You have no idea how to talk to girls."

* * *

Ceridwen was waiting in H's office the following day, waiting for Hunter to arrive. She lounged in one of the large chairs, her feet up on the arms. Feral was normally respectful of others property. But today Feral was in a bad mood. Rather than Hunter, Stephanie arrived first, however.

"Hey, Feral…what's wrong? You don't look to happy." She said, walking over to the desk and putting her bag down. She frowned at Ceridwen who looked at her nails, digging out a bit of dirt.

"What's the chances of me taking on Dean Ambrose tonight?" she asked. Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks, halfway to a cooler of drinks. She turned to look at Ceridwen thoughtfully.

"Ceridwen…you know the rules about male vs female wrestlers." Steph began.

"We threw that rulebook out anyway, didn't we?" Ceridwen said, with a half of a scowl.

"You didn't let me finish." Stephanie smiled. "If you can give me a good enough reason, I'll allow it"

"How about he hurt me?" Ceridwen asked. "Emotionally, I might add, not physically." Stephanie's smile hardened, and she gestured for Ceridwen to continue. "Well…look, this goes no further?" Ceridwen asked.

"No further. Complete confidence. After all, you've got something on us if we ratted you out," she said, and Ceridwen laughed with her. "So. What happened between you and Dean?"

"Dean was the reason I got lucky the other night. And for one foolish moment, he had me thinking that maybe, just maybe, something could happen. But you know the saying, Steph, bro's before hoes. He's putting a promise to Roman over me, one night stand or not."

"Well. If that's the case, we'd better give you a chance for retribution. I don't like _anyone_ upsetting my girls." Steph said. "Do you want Reigns too?"

"If you're offering, fuck yes. Superman punch him right in the face," Ceridwen said with a wicked smile, punching her hand.

"And this is the Feral I know and love. Cold, calculating, downright evil to get what you want. Keep this side up, and my god, you'll have a legacy to be proud of once Wrestlemania is over. Now. Handicap, or mixed tag?"

"You know what? I just figured where the affair rumor came from. I don't believe it's on purpose, mind you, more coming to the wrong conclusions.. Is H free this evening?" she asked.

"Feral, did I ever tell you I LOVE your style?" Steph asked, smiling a wicked smile of her own as Hunter came in. He caught the conspirital looks, and rolled his eyes.

"Ok...who am I hitting?" he asked.

"Here are your winners, Feral, Triple H and Seth Rollins!" said the announcer as Ceridwen released her pin on Dean. She wiped her shoes on his gut as she stepped over, before Triple H and Randy made a show of her getting the winning pin. Dean slunk back to his team mates, Roman not exactly looking great now either. John Cena and Seth had rounded out the tag team match, giving the crowds a main event to remember, and giving Ceridwen her chance to get some small measure of revenge on Dean and Roman.

"How in the fuck did I get involved in that?" asked Roman, confused. Dean shrugged as the three headed backstage. "We'll wait for Ceridwen. I want answers."

IT was a few minutes before the winners came backstage, Triple H congratulating Ceridwen on an awesome match while Seth went over to his friends with a frown. Ceridwen smiled and flexed a hand, pretending it to be claws.

"Feral!" Growled Roman as the three came over. "What the fuck was that in aid of?" Ceridwen smiled smugly at him, then looked Dean dead in the eyes.

"One night stand that, Pony Boy." She said as a reply, and walked away from the chaos she had just created. Dean cursed under his breath. Roman turned to his friend, anger alive like fire in his eyes, but nothing showing on his face.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" he asked. His voice was level, his hands were clenched.

"I'm pretty sure he was doing Feral," Seth said, sitting on an equipment box and getting ready to watch the argument brewing.

"NOT HELPING Rollins!" Roman and Dean yelled at the same time.

"Dude I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing," Dean began.

"Yet you were sober enough to actually do it." Roman growled.

"it didn't mean anything," he floundered as Roman backed him up against the wall.

"Meant enough to her for her to kick both our asses all over the godamn ring." Roman said. "So something must have been pretty important, because I wasn't exactly spared." Dean face palmed.

"Yeah... fucking hell... about that... see... she may have found out I made a promise to you..." he said, before Seth interrupted.

"So that's why she superman punched you off the apron," he said with a look of realization.

"Fucking hell Ambrose, you told her?!" Roman exclaimed.

"No I didn't fucking tell her. I didn't tell her what I promised, just...kinda that there was one." He managed, trying to blend in to the wall as the look Roman was giving him suggested he wanted to go a round or two with Dean himself.

"And you think she's too dumb to work out what it is? Man, this is Feral we're talking about, not Rollins!" Roman backed off, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, I think I've just been insulted!" Seth said, with a frown. "You're a dick, Roman."

Not far off, however, around the corner, Ceridwen was talking to Triple H

"How you feeling? Better now you ripped him a new one?" Hunter asked as Ceridwen sat there on a crate, massaging her knuckles.

"Only if I get to do that once more." She said in a low growl.

"Was he really that bad in bed?" Hunter watched as the ghost of a smirk crossed Ceridwen's face.

"No, he was good ... better than good ... but I thought it was supposed to be more than just a drunk fuck, I thought it was worth more than a dumb promise" She slammed a hand down on the case in anger.

"I know you're hurting now Ceri, and I can't say I'm not angry for you. But never underestimate a bro promise, bros are the ones watching your back, you have to have total trust ... give the guy a break" Hunter said sagely.

"I'll break his fucking nose if he comes near me again" She replied.

"So, you want Round 2 on RAW?"

"No. He'll get his, they all will, when you announce what's happening with the Royal Rumble on Sunday after TLC." Ceridwen smiled evilly.

* * *

Enjoyed this chapter? Let me know! Have a browse at my other fics also, and enjoy them too! Zelks xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

TLC had been a roaring success. Ceridwen had won against Roman, and he was sure it was more of a beating than he'd needed for her to win. Dean had taken a beating at the hands of The Authority. The injuries from that had them less than happy, and they were sat in medical being checked over as Seth stood off to one side.

"Feral spoken to you yet?" asked Roman. He held an ice pack over his eye, and readjusted it as he spoke. He forgot how nasty her kicks were.

"I tried. She told me, and I quote, to "Back the fuck off before I break every bone in your body" Not sure I'm going to get anything else any time soon." Dean replied as he washed off the blood from his face. He shook his head at the blood on the washcloth, his head hurting.

"Other than your ass in a sling, probably not," Seth said, leaning against the wall. He had been on the winning side of Dean's brawl, and wasn't as injured.

"So Dean..listen…you wouldn't mind if I tried to make peace with Feral?" Roman asked, sporting his own feral grin. Seth rolled his eyes as Dean shook his head.

"And I thought it couldn't get any worse," He said, as Randy Orton stuck his head around the door. "That's a dumbass idea Reigns and you know it."

"When the three of you are done moping about, Hunter's called a roster meeting." Randy said. The three men looked over at the door way as Randy spoke.

"What for?" asked Seth with a frown.

"Fuck knows. But it must be big, everyone's got to attend." Randy said. "In the ring in twenty." With that, he left the room. The three exchanged glances.

"Why can't I shake the feeling this is going to be bad?" asked Roman as he stood up again. Seth straightened up and held the door open for his friends as he replied.

"Bad for who? Us? Or Ceridwen?"

As the three entered the ring, Ceridwen could be clearly seen, sat on the corner barrier in the ring area. She purposely looked away as the three came down, greeting others before stopping nearby. Seth detached himself from the group and went to say hi, as Roman and Dean looked the other way on purpose, looking around the arena. Anywhere but where the object of both of their affections was currently sat.

"You reckon she's ever gonna forgive either of us?" Roman asked, as he looked up at the nosebleed seats. Dean sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"Probably not. In fact, after what she said earlier, I'd say highly unlikely." He replied.

"Maybe Seth can talk to her…I dunno, make her at least speak to us." Roman pushed himself up on the edge of the apron. Dean snorted in disbelief and gave his colleague a look that said it all too clearly.

"What? And make her mad at all three of us? I don't think Seth wants to be involved in our love life y'know." There was silence a moment before Roman spoke again.

"Was it worth it?" His tone of voice suggested he didn't want to ask, but had to know.

"Was what worth it?"

"You know what I mean," Roman looked at Dean who shook his head with a small laugh.

"I don't kiss and tell, Roman. You heard her, I'm "A gentleman" after all."

"You only got as far as kissing? How drunk were you?" Roman asked incredulously.

Meanwhile, Ceridwen and Seth were trying to have a polite conversation without making it awkward.

"So…you feeling ok, now you beat the crap outta the pair of them?" he asked, getting a small smile from Ceridwen.

"A bit." She said, swinging her legs alongside the barrier. "I'll be better once the night's over"

"Oh? Why's that then?"

"I may have won, Seth, but I still got injured. A good nights sleep is all I want at this moment in time." Ceridwen replied. She was about to say more when the voice of Triple H came ringing across the room.

"Ok everyone, I know you're tired and stuff, I won't be long and then we can go." He said. "I'm sure you've all kinda realised by now, no one's been selected this year to win the Royal Rumble. Not because no one deserves it. We wanted to give each and every member of the roster a chance to enter the Rumble if they so wanted. So this year's Rumble will be totally and utterly unscripted." He said. Gasps and whispers punctuated the roster.

"A free for all? Whoever wins, that's it?" asked Randy Orton.

"That's right, Randy. We'll expect you to keep your personas and allegiances that you have at the time of the Rumble, of course, but this time, it's a case of who dares wins." Hunter glanced over the roster, and his eyes met Ceridwen's. No one saw the ever so slight nod. "Entrants will be accepted as of...now."

"And in that case..." Ceridwen stood up on the barrier and balanced herself. "I hereby declare myself to be the first person to enter the 2015 Royal Rumble."

"You're certain, Ceri?" asked Stephanie with a smile. "There's no going back."

"I am. " She said, not able to resist a glance towards where Roman, Dean and Seth stood ashen faced in front of her.

"Alright. Feral is officially now the first entrant in to the Royal Rumble. Anyone else want to enter, I'll be in my office for another hour." Hunter said, and with that, he left the ring. Talking broke out among the roster, most watching Ceridwen as she got down from the barrier.

"Have you taken leave of your senses, Feral?" yelled CM Punk.

"Jury's out on that one, Punk." Ceridwen laughed, before shooting Dean and Roman a smug look as she passed.

"So do I get to turf you out, Feral?" called Big Show good naturedly.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If I haven't turfed you out first!" she called, before slinging her bag on her back and walking off. Stood next to the ring, Roman and Dean glanced at each other, and both turned to Seth, who was watching Ceridwen exit with a very alarmed look on his face, running a hand through his hair.

"Did you know about this?" exclaimed Dean.

"What? Like she'd tell me! That's as likely as you telling me you'd screwed her," He pointed at Dean, "or you telling me you fancied the pants off her," He jabbed a finger at Roman, "Not that it isn't fucking obvious, but you could have at least admitted it to me, seeing as she's practically my sister. No one tells me anything any fucking more." Seth snapped before storming off.

"I'm going after Ceri" Roman said, and was about to walk off when Dean grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't be a dumbass. She'll kill you on sight" Roman scowled.

" You go after Ceri, I'll go after Seth" Roman said.

"I didn't say I wanted my bones broken either" muttered Dean as Roman went after Seth, pushing past his colleagues to catch up with him.

"So. You're the one who managed to bed Feral," said Jack Swagger as Dean rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Yeah. And now I'm paying the fucking price for it." He said, before heading off in Roman's wake.

As it happened, neither man had to go far. Dean left the arena and headed towards the car park. He heard yelling, and headed towards the voices to find Roman watching with a shocked expression as Seth and Ceridwen yelled at each other. The entire time they had known each other, Ceridwen and Seth had disagreed a plenty, but never yelled.

"I can't even begin to express how much of a dumb idea you entering the Rumble like this is, Ceridwen!" Seth exclaimed exasperated.

"Seth, I respect your opinion, but right now, I do NOT give a fuck. I am ENTERING." She fired back with anger.

"You'll end your career!"

"This is only the beginning of it!" She said, before attempting to storm off. Seth put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and the next thing he knew she had him on the floor in an arm lock. He looked up at her in surprise as she snarled out a warning at him.

"Do that again and I'll break it. I've made my decision, Seth. It's happening. And no one, not even my brother, is going to stop me." She looked up, and Roman and Dean saw her face drain of colour as she realised they were watching. Dean heard movement behind him, and turned to see half the roster had followed the sound of arguing voices, and saw Ceridwen and Seth in their argument. Ceridwen threw his arm away from him in disgust, and stormed off to her car.

"You ok dude?" asked Roman, walking over and offering a hand to help him up. Seth nodded and took it, being hauled to his feet as he did so. "That was..."

"Alarming? Sure as hell was. I've never known her to do anything like this before." He rubbed his arm as it protested against the hold he'd just been in.

"This reckless?" Dean asked as the crowds dissipated.

"Reckless? No, that's happened plenty of times. She's never, ever attacked me before. She's never so much as raised a hand to me. Guys she's in to something deep, and I'm shitting myself here thinking it could end her career or worse." Seth replied as a screech sounded in the car park and she peeled out of it in her car.

Ceridwen was so angry, she didn't even remember she owed Dean a lift until she got back to the hotel room they were sharing. Which, as far as she was concerned, it was a bad idea. After the match against Roman and Dean, neither she nor they had spoken to each other beyond the basics. Hotel rooms had been booked dates in advance, so she was stuck with Dean as her room mate for the night. By the time Dean came back, she was already in bed, trying and failing to sleep. He kept quiet, getting in to bed with the minimum of noise, and clicked his light off. The silence was deafening, and despite her best efforts, all she felt like doing was sleeping, or crying. Right now, the crying was winning.

"I'm sorry." It was whispered in to the darkness from Dean's bed. "I know you probably don't accept it, Wild One, but I am."

"Go to hell" Ceridwen replied, fighting the sobs that wanted to break free.

"Are you crying?" There was movement as Dean rolled over to face her and clicked on the light. Ceridwen had promptly moved and rolled over the other way.

"I don't cry." She said, trying hard to get a handle on her emotions.

"Liar." Dean said.

"So what if I am? Doesn't matter to you, does it?" She wiped her eyes, propping herself up on an elbow as she did so. Dean ran a hand over his face

"It does if I'm the one causing it."

"Then you shouldn't have made that dumbass promise with Roman, should you?" Ceridwen bit.

"Is that what this is about? You're entering the Rumble to put yourself in to danger...as revenge? To spite me? To spite Roman?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"Oh yes, because I'm that fucking malicious." Ceridwen said with angry sarcasm, rolling over and sitting up to face him. Her face was red, her eyes bright and angry.

"It's starting to seem that way." Dean frowned.

"Think what the hell you like, Ambrose. I'm in the Rumble, and there is fuck all you, Seth or Roman can do about it." With that, she leant over, turned off his light, and got back in to bed, rolling away from him once more. Dean scowled in to the dark, chiding himself at his talk not really having gone his way.

They travelled in silence to the arena the next day. Dean admitted to his friends he had never been so uncomfortable. He also told them what had happened once he got back to the room, and that he'd come to the conclusion that Ceridwen was doing this as some kind of twisted revenge, although he didn't see how it was revenge.

"I do." Seth said, shaking his head. "Not sure if I should be impressed or not." He looked at Dean. "You hurt her by doing what you did. Despite the agreement between you two, you must realise she wouldn't give a shit if she feels the way she feels about you, and you feel the same."

"I don't," Dean grumbled. Seth snorted in disbelief. "I. DO. NOT. It was a one night stand a mistake."

"You keep telling yourself that Dean. We all know different." Seth said as Roman arched an eyebrow. "ANYWAY. You hurt her, the pair of you, with that dumbass agreement between you."

"Right. But why is she now jumping in the Rumble?" Roman asked.

"Because she wants to watch us hurt the way we hurt her. We watch her get hurt, and there's fuck all Roman and I can do about it, because we're not on her side. And if she picks on us, we've got to fight back." Dean supplied numbly. His heart plummeted and the three froze as Ceridwen walked past them, clearly in the process of wiping away a tear having heard Dean's remark.

"I think she may have heard you." Roman said, watching as she began to run off, now clearly sobbing.

"Oh for fucks sake." Dean replied with a groan. How could it possibly get any worse?


	9. Chapter 9

The final events leading up to Christmas had been a blast. She'd played a big hand in it too, as the new female figure in the Authority camp, she was at the forefront of the attack most nights. Tonight was no exception as she took on Roman Reigns. She'd lost, but The Authority weren't going to leave her there alone, and had invaded the ring as soon as they were able. The next part of her and Hunter's plan had been put in to play, and she had won back the Diva's belt from Natalya. It was crucial to what she was about to do with the Royal Rumble. She was in her trailer, watching Agents of Shield. She was reflecting on how her entry in to the rumble had been received by other members of the roster, when there was a knock on the door.  
"Doors open!" she called, pausing the DVD. When it opened, however she wasn't expecting the person who came in. "Ambrose? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the guys planning your rumble win?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Depends. You gonna ride me like a pony if I do?" he quipped, and Ceridwen scowled it him. It was clear she had not forgiven.  
"Seriously Dean, what is it?" he sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. "You gotta have a good reason for risking coming to my trailer, I mean, Roman would be furious." she quipped back. Dean ignored the bait.  
"Are you sure about this? Entering an unscripted rumble?" he asked. "You could get really, really hurt, Feral."  
"I know. I'm well aware. But this is a dream I'm not giving up on." she said, as Dean looked her over. It was like a light bulb went on, and Ceridwen laughed. "Figured it out?"  
"You never wanted the diva title...this...this is what you really want. You win the rumble...you headline Wrestlemania...you get the title shot. And even if you lose, it puts you in position to be considered for it again." he said, piecing it together. "There was no revenge involved…the diva belt was just a means to an end. That's it."  
"Got it in one, Dean." Ceridwen replied with a smile, reaching for her drink. Dean ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that was more familiar than he realized.  
"Fuck, Feral...and you were going to hold on as long as it took, too. Do whatever you had to...but...against Lesnar?" he asked, looking over. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Dean if I didn't know better I'd say you were sounding like you cared about me." Ceridwen remarked dryly.  
"There are people who do actually care about you, y'know." he added, as Ceridwen reached out a hand to play with his curls. "Knock it off, Ceri, you know I hate that." he said, batting her hand away. Or at least, he tried to.  
"Dean, if you wanted more than just a drunk fuck, why didn't you say ?" Ceridwen purred.  
"Damn it Feral!" he growled, before getting up and storming off, leaving Ceridwen laughing.

Her laughter rang in his ears as he stormed off back to the trailer that they were sharing that evening. He wrenched open the door, slammed it shut and marched to the fridge, taking the last cold one and pulling the tab to open it. Seth watched his friend tip back the cold beer and take a long drink from the can before he spoke.

"What's wrong? Feral call you out on your promise shit again?" asked Seth, while Roman came back from the back of the bus, wearing shorts and rubbing his hair with a towel. Dean scowled, swallowing his mouthful.

"I almost wish she had." He said, before taking another swig. "Bitch is crazier than I am."

"Why?" Seth paused his game, looking at his friend in concern.

"Talking sense in to her isn't going to work. She's been waiting for a chance like this for her whole fucking life. The pieces fit now, guys, it all makes sense." He said, running a hand through his hair again. "God we're so stupid! Too busy thinking with our dicks to notice. Well, except for you, Seth" He added, looking over at his friend "No wonder she's been on cloud nine with everyone except us since TLC!"

"Talking of making sense, you are not, Ambrose." Said Roman.

"Don't you get it? The Diva belt was a means to an end. She WANTS the Rumble win, because if she wins that, she headlines Wrestlemania…she gets a shot at whoever's got that belt. She wants that belt as much as any of us do, and she's not phased about going through us, or even Lesnar, to get it! Revenge on us wasn't even on the cards!" He exclaimed. "And she's been planning this for YEARS!"

"So much for using her soft spot for you to get her to see sense."Seth said. Roman sat down and put his head in his hands, running them over his wet locks as he tried to think.

"She wanted, at one point, to, and I quote "Ride me like a pony" when she's drunk. Do you really think it's a "Soft spot" we're talking about?" Dean said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Especially now?

"Maybe you should let her," Roman retorted, and got the ring pull of Dean's can thrown at him for an answer.

"Roman she is going to get very, very hurt." Seth said. "Not that she cares."

"And why should we care?" asked Dean. "Stupid cow wants to play with the guys let her get hurt."

"We care because she was there for us, dick." Said Roman. "Or do you not remember?" He threw his towel at his friends head. "I remember. And we owe her for being such giant assholes."

"She almost got herself killed." Dean said with a small smile. "Crazy bitch" he added as the group remembered what had happened.

"Yeah, you and Dean owe her massively. But after all this time, and as well as I know Feral, I don't understand this. Why did she kiss you, Roman, and uppercut Dean? When she's obviously got some kinda fixation for Dean?" Asked Seth with a laugh.

"Maybe I'm not a My Little Pony." Roman said with a smirk at his friend.

* * *

The fact Ceridwen had entered herself in the Rumble, despite the knowledge it was unscripted, so it would be the toughest Rumble yet, seemed to have sent a ripple through the roster. It had been decided there would be an announcement on Raw early in January that the rumble this year was open to any wrestler on the roster. Hunter pulled her aside just after the show started.  
"So when I go out there, you're going to come out and announce your entry, right?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Damn right. I don't think my entry has many people on the roster happy." she laughed.  
"Yeah you aren't wrong. Axel collared me earlier about letting you in. I told him to take a hike, if you want in you can have in." Hunter smiled.

So when he went out and told the crowds, Ceridwen stepped out from behind the curtain just as he finished speaking.  
"Seeing as anyone is allowed to enter, allow me to be the first to say I officially enter the 2015 Royal Rumble" she said, to screams and cheers from everyone in the arena.  
"And count us as the next two" said a voice, and Roman and Dean came out to join her, each repeating her line. They stood one end of the stage and Ceridwen the other. Randy Orton and Seth were in the ring as well as Triple H, and entered themselves as well.  
"Oh and boys? One more thing. You'd better all take a good look at me. Do NOT dismiss me. I am going in to this to win. I am a legitimate threat. I have my eye on the prize, because if I win the rumble, I am abdicating my Diva title, in favor of something with a little more gold in it. Take it as a declaration of war, if you will. No man, or woman, dead or alive, will stand in my way" she said, ensuring she covered all the bases, looking at Dean and Roman as she talked, before smiling and walking out.

Going backstage, everyone watched her as if shed grown three heads.  
"Feral...are you serious?!" asked a voice, and Ceridwen turned to see John Cena stood with Daniel Bryan. Ever the voices of reason, she smiled at them.  
"Deadly." she replied. John groaned.  
"He will eat you alive, Ceri," John said.  
"Let him try. I'm not afraid of him." She answered back.

"We can see that. Perhaps you should be more afraid of what he can do to you." Daniel advised.

"Maybe. But I'll win, one way or another." She replied as Seth, Roman and Dean walked back in to backstage.

"You're pretty confident about that." John remarked. "Got some kind of secret weapon we don't know about?"

"Nope. Just me, and confidence in my own abilities." She answered with a smile, and went off to catering. John and Daniel looked at her retreating back, as did Dean, Roman and Seth.

"You guys need to have words with her, or prepare her somehow. She has zero idea what that man can do."

"I think she does John, and I think in some twisted way, she's kinda counting on it." Seth replied. "But right now, nothing we say will make a blind bit of difference."

* * *

Ceridwen was in her usual spot, which was propping up the hotel bar. She downed a glass of her favorite drink once more and ordered a second. All she wanted was the belt, and that part of her life was going to plan. Her relationship with Seth, Dean and Roman however, was not.

"I'll get that one." Said a voice, and Ceridwen turned to glance at Triple H stood next to her. "Why don't we go sit down in a comfier seat? You look like you could do with the same shoulder you showed me a few months back." He said with a friendly voice. Ceridwen nodded, realizing the truth of his words. He escorted her to the most secluded corner he could possibly find, a row of booths. He chose the end one as it backed in to a wall, and gestured to Ceridwen to sit. He then returned to the bar, got their drinks, paid for a few more to come, and rejoined her. Ceridwen sat, head in her hands, not noticing his return until the glass of alcohol was pushed across the table. Hunter offered her a smile and a nod to indicate she should drink.

"You don't seem yourself just lately, Ceridwen. Is the storyline getting to you? Do you need help with it?" He asked, concerned. Ceridwen gave him a small smile and reached for the glass.

"No, the storyline is fine, Hunter. It's going to be OK. My love life on the other hand just nosedived."

"Ah yeah, the saga with you and Dean." Hunter chuckled. "Now, I'm going to go out on a limb, and piece together a few things from rumors and what you've told me yourself. You're nuts about Dean. Dean's nuts about you. But Dean has made some kind of promise to Roman regarding you, and that means he can't make a move on you. That one night stand on his birthday wasn't meant to happen, and only did because Dean couldn't stand it any longer." Hunter voiced.

"Got it in one, Boss." Ceridwen said, sitting back against the booths walls. She tipped the new glass to her lips and drank half of it down. Hunter took a sip before continuing.

"Now, here's what I don't understand. You've obviously fallen out with the guys, and I heard what happened between you and Seth. I'm not bothered with that. Why have you not issued him an ultimatum? Told Roman he needs to drop whatever dumbass agreement he has with Dean, because you don't want him, you want Dean?"

"Because…" Ceridwen paused, the words choking in her throat. "I heard him deny it. He said he didn't have feelings for me. That I was a drunk mistake. Just after TLC." Ceridwen looked up at Hunter and the man could see her eyes almost overflowing with tears she wanted to let loose.

"I don't understand. He's crazy about you." Hunter frowned. "Anyone could see that."

"Because he's putting Roman first. Either that or he's a dumb bastard who can't see when someone loves him, even when it's right in front of his face." Ceridwen downed the remainder of the drink.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Love him. Do you love Dean?" Hunter asked. Ceridwen swallowed hard, and thought about it, before realizing she didn't really need to.

"Love him? Right now I could cheerfully smash his face in. But yes, I'm in love with Dean Ambrose. And no, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about it."

* * *

Ceridwen was rudely awoken the following morning by someone at her door. In her usual shield t-shirt and shorts, mumbling about murdering whoever dared disturb her sleep, she opened it to see Seth stood outside.

"Um…shit I didn't mean to wake you," He managed. "Look, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"How about you wait right there till I get dressed, then we go grab breakfast instead." She replied, knowing that if Seth wanted to talk, he wasn't going to leave her alone any time soon.

"Alright, deal." Ceridwen replied with a weary sigh. "Seeing as I'm not getting shot of you."

"Not really, no." Seth gave her a grin that said he knew damn well he had her stuck.

Ceridwen and Seth sat in the dining room of the hotel. No one else was there yet, giving them room to talk. Or rather, Seth talk, Ceridwen scowl and shovel pancakes in to her mouth.

"Look…I'm not asking for an apology." He said. Ceridwen paused mid bite, gave him a raised eyebrow, and continued. "I'm not. But I am worried about you. Dean told me what you were planning."

"And he sent you to try talk sense in to me?" Ceridwen asked with sarcasm.

"No, we sent Dean to talk sense in to you. Figured your soft spot for him would help." Seth said with a shrug. "I guess we were wrong."

"No shit, Sherlock." Ceridwen responded before going back to her meal. Seth clearly wanted to rip her a new one, but restrained himself.

"What I've come to propose is this. A truce till the Royal Rumble. Roman, Dean and myself will help you train, help you get ready to face them all. You don't even have to talk to them beyond being civil." He offered. Ceridwen paused with her breakfast, and looked in to her mug thoughtfully.

"I could use the training. But so much as one word about what happened. One. Single. Word. And I will backhand the lot of you in to next year, and none of you, especially Roman and Dean, will be spoken to again. Got it?"

"Crystal." Seth said, holding his hands up in submission. He reached over to Ceridwen and the pair shook hands. "So…do you have a game plan at all?" Ceridwen laughed.

"Do I fuck."

* * *

Thanks for reading so far, hope you've enjoyed it all! Please don't hesitate to review if you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

Upon arriving at the arena that day, Roman and Dean were briefed on the agreement between Ceridwen and Seth. She glared at both of them as Seth told them that even a single mention of what happened, and he would not be holding her back when she decided to tear them to pieces.

"Now. Are we all agreed, and are we all clear on this?" He asked, glancing uneasily between Ceridwen and Roman, the latter would have been dead if looks could kill.

"Crystal." Ceridwen replied evenly.

"Agreed." Roman nodded as he spoke, despite clearly being on edge.

"Yeah, sure." Dean was looking anywhere but her face as he spoke, and as soon as Seth said it wouldn't hurt to get some practice in before the show, he excused himself. Seth and Roman gave each other a worried glance, before they headed off to the ring. It was clear it was best to leave the man alone.

Dean spent the morning away from his friends. He couldn't face being in her company right that moment, and desperately wished he wasn't fighting that night so he could leave. He knew, deep down inside, she was right. She had every right to be mad at him, more than every right. But being near her right now was so damn painful.

"You look troubled, Ambrose," said a voice and he looked up to see Dolph Ziggler coming towards him.

"I have a few issues, yeah. And not the normal ones."

"Feral giving you issues?" Dolph asked, slowing to a stop. Dean found himself nodding. "Well, look at it this way. Feral has never even remotely been interested in anyone else on this roster, right?" Dean nodded again. "You were the only person she's ever been interested in, right off the bat. Even when she's sober. You think we haven't seen the way she looks at you? It's almost blatantly obvious."

"Please don't remind me," Dean put his hand to his forehead, dragging down his fingers and pulling them together so that the index finger and thumb swept across his eyes and stopped at the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, I won't. But, for whatever reason, you managed to have your way with her, for one night. And judging by the way she looks at you, she's damn hurt, because she wanted more. She was looking at you for the long haul, Ambrose. And you're holding out and hurting her by not going for something you obviously want."

"Since when did you become an expert on relationships, Ziggler?" asked Dean with an irritated scowl. Dolph gave Dean a little laugh in return.

"Relationships? Hell naw, Dean. Not me. Girls on the other hand? Let's say stealing the show gives me the added advantage of stealing some hearts too." He clapped Dean on the shoulder and walked off, Dean left watching his retreating back as he did so. Dolph was right, as much as he hated to admit it. And he had to hold it together long enough to get past the Royal Rumble. Because if Ceridwen's game plan failed, someone would have to bail her out. And if Seth or Roman weren't there, it would have to be him.

He kept his feelings in check as the weeks passed. He sparred with Ceridwen frequently, as did Roman, under Seth's direction. The three men were aiming to give her the best advantage they could. And as the Rumble drew closer, Ceridwen pushed harder. In the ring, she was on fire. Dean couldn't help but find himself impressed as the fire within her began to really show what she could do. They slipped back in to their old camaraderie, insults hurled with abandon as they fought. But outside the ring, she was somewhat distant. Seth recognized it, but wasn't sure if Roman or Dean did. It was like she was focused on something else, something more. He needed to talk to her about it, Seth had wanted to pull her aside, but never got the chance because when she wasn't sparring, sleeping, eating or performing, she was in constant talks with Hunter. He'd intended to wait, to bide his time, and ask her as soon as he got the chance, but the rumble crept up on them before he had a shot, and then it was too late.

Ceridwen awoke early on the morning of the Rumble. Despite weeks of hard training, sparring with the toughest guys in the business…she still felt underprepared. Yes, this was what she wanted. And yes, it would open the gateway to WWE gold. But it was all on her now. All in her hands to see if she could do it. The thought plagued her as she washed and dressed, it ran around her mind as she waited for Seth, Dean and Roman. A little voice was trying to make itself heard, asking what would happen if she screwed up? What if she got thrown out? Shaking her head as if to clear it, she willed the voice to go away. There was no room for error here. Hunter had invested a lot in her. She had invested a lot of time and energy, it had almost cost friendships. It had to be worth it. Ceridwen glanced at the clock as the door knocked, and realized she had been staring at the floor while sat on her bed for an hour at least.

"Yo, FERAL!" came a voice that she instantly recognized as Dean. "You coming out of there or do I have to break the door down?"

"I'm coming, Pony!" she yelled back, and there were snorts of laughter outside the door.

"Fuck you, Feral!" he growled as she opened the door.

"Before breakfast? I can't do that on an empty stomach." She smiled sweetly, as Roman and Seth held their sides from laughing. The group walked off to the lift, Dean muttering curses and that Ceridwen probably couldn't handle him again anyway. The insult stung a little, although she wasn't about to let on to the fact.

Getting down to breakfast, the three guys practically inhaled their food. Ceridwen, on the other hand, could barely manage a bowl of porridge. As Roman and Dean went off to get a second round of toast for each of them, Seth looked over at her.

"You ok?" he asked. Ceridwen nodded, playing with her spoon. "You don't look it. You're gonna need to eat that, not play with it."

"Yeah…" she managed, swirling the spoon around in the bowl once more. Seth set his cup down, looking at her with a concerned frown.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked, glancing over to where Dean and Roman were chatting to Sheamus and Cody Rhodes. Ceridwen tried to speak, and nothing came out. She took a breath and tried again.

"I can't…I…." she tried, and fell quiet. Seth looked her up and down, and he realized something. This wasn't the overconfident, brash, tough exterior Feral normally wore. Something wasn't right.

"Not here huh?" he asked. Ceridwen nodded. "Ok. Let's ditch Roman and Pony, and we'll go to my room. You can tell me anything you like there." Ceridwen paused and nodded again. "Now eat. We aren't leaving this table till you at least finish that bowl."

Seth closed the door behind him, and watched as Ceridwen walked over to the balcony.

"So, sweetheart, what's bugging you?" he asked. Ceridwen sighed and leant on the balcony rail.

"Seth…you wouldn't understand." She said, looking at the town below.

"Wouldn't I?" he asked, coming over and joining her. "Let me try. You're terrified right now, of what you got yourself mixed up in. You're a stubborn bitch, so you'll go ahead and enter anyway. And if you won, oh god, if you did it…you'd get one step closer to what you always wanted. And if you add the fact it's a first for a Diva…well, I'd say you're feeling a little overwhelmed to say the least right now." He finished, and the pair stood in silence, as Ceridwen processed and tried to figure out just how Seth had nailed exactly how she felt.

"Ok..you're good. You got me. For the most part." She said with a shake of the head as she leant on the rail.

"Ceri. We've been on the road together about three years now. I know you. And you haven't been yourself. Not since the whole blow out with you, Dean and Roman. There's no sparkle in your eyes anymore." Seth said as she laughed to herself. "Where's the real Feral gone?"

"She's still here, Seth. She just doesn't come out much anymore." She laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything you like."

"If, by some miracle, I win tonight…do you think The Shield could have my back? Hunter said I'd need to turn face again if I won…with Lesnar having the belt, he's an Authority guy. I kinda always wanted to be a part of The Shield." Ceridwen said.

"Feral, I'd be honored, and I'm sure the guys would too. Feral…Dean and Roman…especially Dean…he'd want you to be careful tonight. There's no such thing as friendships in a Rumble" Seth said. For the first time since he'd known her, a red tinge appeared in her cheeks. It was only slight, but it was there.

"Tell him the same. And tonight, Feral reigns supreme." She smiled, before leaving.

* * *

"Ok everyone. Best of luck out there today. You'll all want to win, that is clear. No dropping character, everyone. I want this Rumble to blow the roof off the joint." Hunter said. "Now here's how we're going to go out. You will all pick a number from the barrel. This is the order we'll do the Rumble. No swapsies either." The group of wrestlers stood nervously waiting as Hunter sifted the balls about, the rattle of the balls filling the empty, nervous silence. As it stopped, he looked around and spotted Ceridwen.

"Ladies first," he said, opening the door. Ceridwen stepped forwards, only to find she was joined by her friends AJ, Natalya and Paige, and their nemesis, Summer Rae. Ceridwen had no idea her friends were entering the Rumble, but she realized she should have figured Summer would. It would be a chance for glory after all for the spotlight hog.

"I don't see a lady here, other than me," she said, with a flip of the hair. Ceridwen tried not to punch her.

"Strange, all I see is a dog," Ceridwen replied, glaring at her.

"Ladies, pick your numbers. You can sort out your differences in the ring." Said Steph, a note of warning in her voice. Ceridwen shoved her hand in the barrel all the while keeping her eyes on Summer Rae as she withdrew it. She didn't even look at her ball as Summer Rae did the same. The men in the background watched warily as the two women stared each other down, backing up a bit so the others could pick their numbers, but still not backing down. Once all the numbers were picked, Ceridwen went to the side and awaited Paige, AJ and Natalya. The three girls stood with Ceridwen, and the group held out their number balls in a silent agreement, after a nod from Natalya they turned them so they were number up. AJ at 12, Paige at 20, Natalya at lucky 27.

"Oh shit." Ceridwen said, looking at the large number 1 on her ball. She looked up at her friends, who were looking at her with a mix of concern and pity.

"Alright Ladies. Game plan time." Said Natalya.

"Game plan?" Ceridwen looked puzzled.

"Damn Feral, you're a tough bitch, but you're also a fool. Do you really think we'd let you go out there alone?" asked AJ.

"We know what you want. We can tell what you want, we have done for years. And we all know, you're going to take it. And so. Game plan time." Paige clapped her friend on the shoulder as she spoke, throwing her ball up in the air and catching it.

"It's simple, really. We get down there, we help you out. We try not to get kicked out ourselves. You just have to last till we get there." Natalya said. Ceridwen laughed.

"You guys are crazy. You're actually going in to that match with the aim of helping me out? What about getting the headlineing spot for yourself?" Ceridwen asked, shaking her head.

"Not gonna lie, that would be nice, but we're all agreed…whoever won out the four of us, you're best placed. And well…we'd not stand a chance." AJ Lee laughed, as did the others. Ceridwen clapped a hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

"Thank you. All of you. I appreciate it. Well…no guts, no glory, right?" she said, as a hand came on her shoulder. It was Triple H.

"How are you feeling, ladies?" he asked. Several variations of scared and nervous were the answers he got, but Ceridwen was silent.

"Any last minute advice, Hunter?" asked Natalya. Her eyes met his and they flickered towards Ceridwen. Not for us so much, for her was the unspoken message. Hunter then proceeded to give the girls as many pointers as possible, and Ceridwen made sure she listened.

Soon it was time. The stage hand called for the first two entrants. Ceridwen drew a deep breath, and walked forwards, past Roman, Dean and Seth who looked at her alarmed. They watched as she handed over her ball, confirmed her number, and got ready, as the second opponent came over. He was none other than Kurtis Axel. The three looked at their numbers. Dean had 8, Seth had 15, and Roman had 21.

"I'm looking forwards to this," Axel purred.

"Don't. You're gonna get real hurt, real bad." She replied, before being given the go ahead to step behind the curtain to go out.

"Hope she survives till we get out there." Dean said, watching her go. He turned to Seth and Roman. "How are we playing this?"

"We go out there, assist her when needed, scrap with her if she tries it. But give her a chance." Seth said. "Remember, for whatever reason, it's important to her to win this match. She wants to prove she can do this, we should give her every opportunity."

* * *

Sat in the ring corner, she gasped for her breath. At her best guess, it had been at least fifty minutes that she had been in the Rumble. Summer Rae had come out 4th, Ceridwen was grabbing a quick breather as the woman came out and went straight for her. The two women battled it out like their lives depended on it, when Ceridwen found an unexpected assist from Dean as he came out at 8. Summer had Ceridwen half over the ropes, Dean slid in to the ring, picked Summer up by the waist as Ceridwen deftly slid down to the ring floor, and heaved her up, over the ropes and out on to the arena floor. The pair shared a hi five before going their separate ways, Ryback landing next to Summer Rae as she screamed about it not being fair. He shook his head, getting to his feet as the refferee's told Summer time and time again to leave. Ryback signaled to the reff's he had this, and promptly picked the woman up over his shoulders and carried her off. Ceridwen had narrowly avoided being thrown out by Big Show, after Natalya and Paige grabbed her hands and pulled her free, and then with AJ Lee helping the four had hefted the man over the ropes. They then eliminated The Miz, much to his disgust, before AJ Lee found herself on the arena floor thanks to Bray Wyatt. Somehow, Ceridwen hung on, despite face to face encounters with Kane, Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton and John Cena. Now, she sat there, watching as in a manner similar to Roman's elimination in 2014, Seth Rollins eliminated his old team mates.

Ceridwen pulled herself up from the ring floor, Seth's focus on the two men had allowed Ceridwen a chance to breathe. As he celebrated and crowed that he had eliminated them, Roman and Dean headed up the ramp, before pausing to watch the remainder of the show. In the ring, Ceridwen slid under the rope and stood on the apron. She made it look like she was about to climb on the ropes to jump off them, and Seth saw this as his chance and went running over, intending to knock her out. At the last second, she slid between the middle and top ropes, catching Seth in his forward momentum and using it to throw him over the ropes. Halting his fall by catching the top rope, he landed on the apron. Ceridwen gave him no time to breathe however, and ran at the ropes on the other side. She was quick to notice Roman bring his fist up with a familiar gesture, nod and a smile. Ceridwen saw, and understood the unwritten permission as she rebounded, and loaded her fist, leaping high and delivering a Roman worthy superman punch to Seth, making him fall off the apron, and rendering Ceridwen the winner. I've done it, she told herself. I've won. I get what I want, I get the shot!

At ringside, Triple H stood a moment and looked at Ceridwen as she sunk to her knees, dead centre of the ring. Then he glanced over to where Seth was now on the floor, coming round from the superman punch Ceridwen had delivered with force that knocked him off the apron. The crowds were going insane. Ceridwen glanced up, looking at Triple H as he stood there, glancing between the two. There was movement behind her, but Ceridwen no longer cared. Strong arms helped her to her feet, she looked to her left and saw Roman, she looked to her right and saw Dean. Both men smiled at her, both men well aware of how much she had put towards this moment. Seth was slowly climbing on the apron, and watched as Roman and Dean steadied her on her feet. The three men knew that there was only one thing Ceridwen wanted at that moment in time, and as Dean and Roman held out their hands in the iconic gesture of The Shield, she joined them, half being held up by the two men. Seth inched closer, before he too joined in the gesture as Triple H stood there, gobsmacked that Ceridwen, and indeed Seth too, would turn their backs on him after everything he did, before the four men watched Ceridwen as she celebrated.

When she got back stage, Ceridwen was met by a round of applause, cheers and yells. She smiled, before she was ambushed by Paige, Natalya and AJ Lee.

"You DID IT!" AJ exclaimed, hugging Ceridwen as she tried to dodge the hug.

"I knew you could do it." Natalya said, as Ceridwen shared a hi-five with Paige. "So proud of you right now,"

"Thanks guys," she said, as other wrestlers came over to say well done and congratulate her on her historic win. John gave her a hug, as did Daniel, who then suggested when she was recovered they go a few rounds. Ceridwen laughed as she watched his wife clip him upside the head, while he protested it was just to see if she fought as nastily as it looked out there. It was another half an hour before all the congratulations were said, and Hunter himself came over to congratulate her.

"Right now, I could not be prouder. You committed yourself, even when it looked suicidal. You held on, you outsmarted everyone. Even me!" he added with a laugh. "You proved that women in this sport can do just as well as the guys…."

"And I could not be more pleased or proud of you," came a voice, and everyone turned to see Vince McMahon. It was like a cloud of silence descended as the Chairman walked over to where Ceridwen stood, and she swallowed hard. He held out a hand and when Ceridwen took it, shook it warmly. "And not just her, you as well, Hunter. You thought of something big, you committed and went for it, regardless of the reaction. I am so proud to call you my son in law right now. So, what's the plan? Where does this go?" he asked.

"Well, Feral made that declaration three weeks ago that she was, and I quote, "a legitimate threat" and that she would abdicate her belt for something with a bit more gold in it. So that's next." Hunter said. Vince arched his eyebrow.

"So she's pitting herself against who? Lesnar?"

"If he still has the belt by Wrestlemania, yes." Ceridwen replied. "If not, then whoever holds it. Girls deserve a chance at that belt, and I will be the first to take it." Vince looked from Triple H to Ceridwen, then back again.

"Alright Hunter. Let's do it. Let's see where this leads." He said, before leaning in closer so that just Ceridwen and Hunter could hear. "I just hope you aren't putting this girls career on the line in a stupid move, just so you can get some recognition from me," He said, pausing to look at Ceridwen, "Or that you can get some recognition from some guy." he said.

"I assure you, Sir, that is most definitely not the case." Ceridwen replied evenly.

"Great. Then I look forward to seeing Feral Versus…whoever…at Wrestlemania." He smiled, before walking away. Ceridwen and Hunter exchanged glances, the unwritten words of He knows rippled between them.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
